


Back In The Day

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Donna replaced Martha in Series 3, and during Blink she is transported back in 1969 to live with the Doctor in a tiny flat above a newspaper shop that happens to be owned by Wilf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own some working knowledge of what it was like in London in the 60s, and that’s as far as it goes.

Donna eyed the small one-bedroomed flat with concern. Flat? It wasn’t much more than a bedsit. The floor was covered by turquoise lino that someone had once thought would look rather fetching. Dull yellow curtains hung up at the window despondently, trying their best to look fashionable. There was a kitchen area leading off the lounge, an excuse for a bathroom with its faded bath and old fashioned black toilet cistern hanging above her, a bedroom filled up by a double bed, a dark wooden utility wardrobe, and not much else; and hot water supplied by a reasonably new ascot on the wall. All other heating came from a coal fire in front of the beaten up, once richly-brown, old sofa, and an equally beaten up blood red rag rug. That was it for the furnished flat, apart from the old foldup stained pine table and two unmatching dining chairs that stood beside it. At least the windows were reasonably large and wouldn’t take much effort to clean. The view outside overlooked several private gardens of varying neatness, but they all had lawns.

The overall effect was a worn out brown home waiting patiently to welcome somebody in. 

“Is it alright then, for you and your husband?” the man offering the flat had anxiously asked Donna as he hovered by her side.

It was only by chance that she stopped herself from demanding what husband exactly. It was early days still, and money was tight until she could get a decent job to pay rent on a better place. She forced herself to smile at him. “Yes, thank you. I’m sure we’ll be happy here.”

 

What had started as a dismal, overcast day quickly became a life-changing one when the Doctor and Donna had turned up at Wester Drumlins to investigate a strange disappearance, and met a harmless stone angel. Well, they’d thought it was a harmless statue, right up to the point it had suddenly appeared aggressively in front of them, and they were thrown and sucked down a whirling time tunnel, to be spat out somewhere else entirely. 

It hadn’t taken them very long to establish the date they had been thrown back in time to by the Weeping Angels. There had been many clues, what with all the Austin Powers outfits, the hairstyles, the miniskirts and the state of the cars. Oh my goodness! They were a sight to behold. Anyway, the actual date had been found by picking up a conveniently thrown away newspaper, and the familiarity of the landscape was soon explained, fortunately. Donna found herself standing within miles of home, but almost forty years earlier than she had anticipated; and a good few years before she was born. The Doctor had looked absolutely stunned when they had discovered where they were.

“Yes, I get that those angel statues had something to do with us ending up here; but why?!” Donna had angrily demanded. “What good does it do them to play about with us like this?”

“Our life force, Donna,” the Doctor had patiently replied. “By sending us back they hope to feed off our life force.”

“I’m surprised you won’t have made them ill by doing that,” she had muttered. “I’m merely an hors d’oeuvres in comparison. Let’s hope they were as sick as a dog.”

“Well, we can live in hope,” he answered with a smile; pleased that she had managed to lighten the mood. “The question remains the same: how do we get back?”

“Can’t we phone the present you up and hitch a lift home?” she wondered hopefully. “You know, the you that is running around in the loud trousers and braces. Or is it the fancy velvet suit by now?”

“No, Donna,” he told her sternly, still miffed that she had dissed his dress style when he had shown her photos. “It is against the rules to cross one’s own time line.”

“Too late, mate, for that,” she mumbled; and then sighed. “At least I know this place,” she said more audibly as she looked around. “My granddad used to own a shop around here.” She then hesitantly asked, “Can we go and see him? Is that allowed? He might be able to help us.”

“I’m not sure…,” the Doctor began to say, but Donna was striding off with determination.

“Come on,” she encouraged him to follow, and held out her hand in invitation. “What harm can it do? If memory serves me right, he might have somewhere for us to live for a while.”

“Really?!” the Doctor queried with interest, and quickly ran to catch her up; grabbing her hand in the process.

Donna eagerly nodded back. “There was a flat above his shop that he sometimes rented out; and we need to sleep somewhere until we can work out a solution to our problem. It might take us days.”

The Doctor thoughtfully stroked his chin. “Do you remember the young woman who thrust a plastic folder into my hands that time? I think this might be that moment,” he considered.

She immediately stopped walking to gawp at him. “But… that means we will be here for months! There was loads for us to do first.”

“Donna, you weren’t supposed to read it all,” he chided her.

She merely shrugged her shoulders at him in self-defence. “Always be prepared, is my motto. At least I now know that I’ve got to find a job to support us while you find the technology to produce DVDs. And we’ve got to look out for that Billy bloke.”

“Billy Shipton,” the Doctor supplied. “Yes, we need to set up a base, and organise ourselves. Perhaps Wilf can help us after all.” 

“If he can’t, he’s bound to know a man who can,” she answered confidently.

 

The direct consequence of this was that they found themselves standing outside a paper shop in a parade of shops near Chiswick High Road, peering curiously in through the large glass window. Displayed in the lower corner of the pane was a postcard, among many other postcards, announcing that there was a local furnished flat to rent.

“See! Told you!” Donna trilled triumphantly at the Doctor, and did a little victory dance. 

He tugged on her hand to stop her smugly walking into the shop. “There is one problem, Donna. How are you going to introduce yourself?”

“Good question. Do I go the distant relation route, or should I just let you make up one of your lies?” she pondered.

“I do not make up lies!” he indignantly denied until he caught her knowing expression. “They are ready formed… Okay, I’ll handle this.” 

But she stopped him this time before he could stride into the shop. “Doctor, what if I don’t recognise him? What if he doesn’t like us? This could all go horribly wrong,” she anxiously mused, and bit her lip nervously.

He grinned reassuringly at her. “Donna, you know from old photos what he looks like; and if he likes us in the future he’s bound to like us now. As you said on the way here, if he can’t offer us the rooms then he’ll point us in the right direction. Your grandfather is one of life’s gentlemen.” Having said that, he led her into the interior of the small shop.

Within seconds they heard, “Can I help you?” They were greeted by the friendly tones of the shopkeeper; who just happened to be Wilfred Mott. He reached out towards a pile of newspapers on the counter in front of him in anticipation.

“Ah, yes! Good afternoon. We were wondering about the furnished flat you are offering,” the Doctor replied as pleasantly as he could, pointing vaguely towards the card in the window. “When will it be available?”

“I can show it to you and your wife right now, if you like,” Wilf affably answered. “When do you need a place by?”

The Doctor gave a small cough. “Immediately, if that’s no problem. We erm… there was a sudden accident this morning and, not to put too fine a point on it, we lost absolutely everything and have nothing but the things we stand up in for the time being.”

“Nothing?!” Wilf queried in shock.

“Absolutely nothing,” Donna added for confirmation, pasting on a sad expression despite it being true. The joy of seeing and recognising her grandfather as a forty something had chased away her anxiety for the moment.

“Haven’t you got any family you can go to?” Wilf asked compassionately.

That caused a flutter of angst to pass over the Doctor’s features. “We’re all we have in the world. Our families are gone; there’s no-one left for us to ask.”

“Oh Gawd!” Wilf commiserated. “I’m Wilfred Mott, by the way, but you can call me Wilf,” he introduced himself by offering a hand to shake.

The Doctor readily took it. “I’m John Smith.” When Donna glared at him, he quickly extended it to, “Dr John Smith; and this is Donna.”

Wilf’s eyes went wide in surprise. “A medical man, aye? Lovely to meet you, John and Donna. ”

Donna forced a giggle as she too shook his hand. “He’s only a science gadget man, so don’t bother showing him your back pain; but he could probably fix your telly.”

Wilf winked at her. “Rightio; duly noted. I’ll take you straight away to see the flat”

 

That was how Donna found herself in the surreal situation of standing in her mother’s former home, contemplating renting it from her sort of future grandfather.

“What do you think… _darling_?” she asked the Doctor, deliberately emphasising the endearment in order to tease him.

To her annoyance he barely turned a hair. “I think it will do nicely. I can show you some personal references, Mr Mott, but unfortunately we cannot pay you any money yet.”

“Wilf,” Wilf gently reminded him to say; and peered at the Doctor’s psychic paper, clearly impressed by the references he saw there. “In light of your current sad circumstances, I’m sure I can wait until the end of the week for the rent; but don’t take advantage!”

“I assure you we won’t,” the Doctor promised, and smiled with relief at Donna as Wilf bustled about to extract the keys from his pocket and hand them over.

“I’ll phone the wife right away, and she’ll bring you some fresh bedding,” Wilf promised as he headed for the door.

“Thank you,” Donna gushed, as she impulsively kissed Wilf’s cheek. “You don’t know how much we appreciate your kindness.”

Wilf blushed crimson in embarrassment. “If you can’t help people when they are down on their luck and in trouble, when can you?” he answered modestly, and practically ran off before calling out goodbye.

That left Donna and the Doctor standing in the flat alone together, feeling somewhat self-conscious with the turn of events. 

“So I’m your wife in this scenario,” she inevitably stated.

“Well… yes,” he drawled reluctantly. “We do seem to have ended up in a fake marriage again.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she mumbled sarcastically. “Talking of which, do you still carry about biodampers with you?” she thought to ask.

“Biodampers? I don’t know,” he admitted vaguely, and thrust a hand into his pocket. “Why? Do you need one?”

“I don’t exactly, but I will need a pretend wedding ring to carry on this charade,” she said with clarity.

“Ah, in that case I can offer you this,” he declared, bringing out a plain gold band to slip on her finger without any ceremony.

“In the light of fairness and equality, if I’ve got to wear something, I think it only right that you wear one too,” she argued.

To her dismay he smirked back at her, delved in and brought out his hand from his pocket in a flurry. “It’s a good job I have one on me then!” he declared. “I will need to hide from my current self,” he added thoughtfully.

She huffed back at him. “Give it here and I’ll do the honours.”

“What honours?” he asked, pouting at her in confusion. 

In answer, she grabbed his left hand and placed the biodamper on his ring finger. “With this ring I thee biodamp,” she said, deliberately popping the ‘p’ in the same way that he had done.

The Doctor burst into laughter and then tried to sullenly say, “For better, for worse.” 

He then looked expectantly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to remain annoyed with him, but sensing something odd had just happened between them, she looked anywhere except at him for some seconds. “We’d better sort out our sleeping arrangements. The mattress doesn’t look too bad,” she said for something to say.

“You can have the bed and I’ll take the sofa,” the Doctor magnanimously offered.

Donna eyed the small mottled sofa with disbelief, unable to see him stretching out with any comfort on its limited size. “If you want,” she merely replied. “It’ll be a day or so until we can afford to heat the place, let alone eat something,” she observed.

Avoiding eye contact with him, she trailed a finger along the top of a cupboard and then opened a few doors to experimentally look for anything worth using. She found a bottle of washing up liquid and some Flash. At least they could keep things clean, she considered when she found cleaning cloths too. A top cabinet revealed a forgotten tin of baked beans. She smiled in gratitude. “I can offer you beans on toast, if you don’t mind waiting for the toast for a few days.”

“Beans will be fine,” he answered; trying to sound equally upbeat.

“Good. Can I ask a favour?” she cautiously asked when she risked looking at him.

The Doctor smiled encouragingly. “Of course. What were you going to ask?” 

“When I go hunting for a job tomorrow, can I borrow the psychic paper? It’ll be a bit difficult without credentials to get one,” she explained, “especially if I’m going to be called Mrs Donna Smith.”

His face fell. “Oh Donna. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” she softly consoled him, and crossed the small distance between them to wrap her arms around his waist. “You didn’t ask for this as much as I didn’t. We can get through this, together.” 

He returned her embrace, and muttered into her hair, “I can do this as long as I have you.”

“Could be worse; we’ve got this far without a mortgage, and we have a plan; although if you mess me about I’ll demand an instant divorce,” she playfully threatened.

“Nah, that won’t happen,” he confidently assured her; glad to have escaped a mortgage situation.

They shared a smile and another hug.

“Shame I can’t offer to make us a cup of tea,” she commented wryly. “Do you want a cup of hot water? We’ve got gas, for now.”

“That would be lovely,” he replied, but kept a tight hold of her for some minutes more.

 

Wilf found them like that when he returned a little while later, with the front door wide open to all comers. He didn’t want to intrude on what he saw as an intimate moment, but he had good news to offer them. Dumping the bed linen he had brought for them, he announced, “I found these downstairs and I’ve put two shillings in the electric meter, so you won’t have to fumble about in the dark later. I’ve also spoken to the wife, and she insisted that you both come over for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, we couldn’t…,” the Doctor started to politely refuse. 

“Don’t be daft! You must be starving after the day you’ve had,” Wilf insisted, “and the wife always makes plenty. She’s dying to meet you both.”

Without further ado, the Doctor and Donna found themselves on the way to Wilf’s home to eat a hearty meal.

 

The Mott home was just as Donna had remembered it from her young childhood days; even down to where certain photographs were placed. But the hardest thing was when it hit home _who_ she would be meeting. Surreptitiously, she tried to wipe away a sudden unbidden tear at the thought of meeting her grandmother. It isn’t every day that you are faced with the chance to talk with a long-dead and much loved relative; but fortunately the Doctor had spotted it, and gave her trembling hand a comforting squeeze as they were introduced.

Wilf’s wife, Eileen, saw the gesture as evidence of their need for TLC as she eagerly welcomed them into her home; and not only did she seem determined to feed them up, she also offered nightwear for them both. A spare nightdress was provided for Donna and an old pair of Wilf’s pyjamas for the Doctor. “Just return them when you get the chance,” she modestly waved off their thanks. Eileen had then changed the subject. “What sort of work are you looking for, Donna?” 

“Anything in an office, really,” she brightly answered. “I have loads of experience and can turn my hand to practically anything, but I need a position with enough money for us to live on.”

There was a clatter as Wilf put down his knife and fork. “Excuse me for asking, sweetheart, but why are you only looking for a job and not John?”

Donna exchanged a brief frantic glance with the Doctor. “I have to earn enough to support us while John carries out his important research work. It pays in the long term but it isn’t steady,” she answered hesitantly.

“But it ain’t right you should have that pressure!” Wilf protested.

“I don’t mind,” she said, smiling at the Doctor. “He needs to create his gadgets, for the good of us all; and I play my small part by being here with him.”

He couldn’t help proudly reaching across to firmly take her hand in that moment. “I can do anything with you by my side,” he stated.

Wilf to the side of them gave an embarrassed sniff. “That’s all well and good, but you need to eat and clothe yourselves. What time do you normally wake up?”

“Donna always says ridiculously early,” the Doctor cautiously replied. “I tend to be up hours before she rises.”

“Then why don’t you come and give me a hand in the shop to bring in the morning papers?” Wilf kindly offered. “And I could do with some help during the busy hours.”

The Doctor beamed in reply. “I’d love to come and help.” That sorted out some of his potential boredom issues.

“Good, that’s sorted then,” Wilf said decisively. “You’ll come and do a few hours with me and I’ll pay you cash in hand each day to start with so that you can buy in a few bits.”

“Wilf, I don’t know how to thank you,” the Doctor spluttered in delight.

“Oh that’s easy,” Wilf retorted. “Just be decent tenants.”

“I promise that we will be,” Donna vowed, as she clasped the Doctor’s hand tightly. 

 

Inevitably they were asked by Eileen, “So Donna and John; how did you two meet and get together?”

Donna gleefully sat back and let the Doctor take charge of this one. She heard the Doctor weave his tale of how he had met Donna one cold December day when he had rescued her from a potentially loveless marriage, had whisked her away with promises of a better life with him, and married her very soon after. Well, she had to agree, most of that was sort of true. Even she was impressed with how romantic he made it sound. Her grandparents were agog with the tale.

It was trickier when they were then asked the follow up question of why they hadn’t had any children.

“It just sort of didn’t happen,” Donna had blustered, not quite knowing how to explain their childless state away without stating the truth; and hurt by the thought that in the 60s she was considered far too old to be a mother.

“God works in mysterious ways. We were only blessed with one child; our Sylvia. Perhaps it’s a good thing you don’t have any little ones, considering you’ve been made homeless,” Eileen had sympathised. “It’s a shame though when you see two people so in love.”

The Doctor had had a coughing fit at that point, blaming it on fumes still in his lungs.

Donna hadn’t bothered to contradict or chastise him; after all, he had rescued her from further awkward questions.

Soon after dinner, Eileen promised Donna that she would supply her with some of her own and her daughter’s old clothing until she could buy her own things. Words could not express her gratitude, so Donna had made the most of being able to hug her grandmother one more time; but the Doctor had hovered nearby in case he had had to peel her away in order to save face. Eileen hadn’t seemed to mind the emotional aspect, since she’d put it all down to having a stressful day.

When the Doctor and Donna made their excuses to make for home, they were handed bags containing some food to heat up the following day and a bag of items for Donna to wear during her job search. They were overcome with the amount of kindness being shown towards them as complete strangers by this wonderful couple; and promises were made to reciprocate as soon as possible. 

If Donna had shed a few tears once they had stepped outside the house it didn’t matter really. The Doctor understood her dilemma, and she had gratefully accepted his comfort as they headed for home. In next to no time they were cheerfully walking along, hand in hand.

 

Feeling very content, they made their way into the cold, dark flat. 

“This will need a lot of work, Spaceman,” Donna commented as the gloomy and dismal single light bulb they switched on made the place seem unfriendly.

“I don’t mind giving it a coat of paint,” he brightly offered.

She frowned at him suspiciously. “Are you sure? That sounds more than a bit domestic to me.”

His smile froze. “It is, but I will try, for you; for us.”

She smiled encouragingly back. “Then I can’t ask for anymore. I suppose there’s nothing for us to do but get ready for bed. It seems strange without a telly or a radio.”

“Hang on a tick,” he cheerfully said as he delved yet again into his pockets; and brought out a small transistor radio.

“You are bloody brilliant!” she insisted on telling him, to his delight. He spent the next few minutes engrossed as he waved the aerial experimentally about to pick up some music. The familiar strains of Radio One filled the room, and they both sighed in relief.

Once satisfied that they had some possible entertainment, he eyed the sofa as he thought about bed. “We’ll make it a home in next to no time, you’ll see if we don’t,” he told Donna confidently.

She nodded back in agreement. “First things first though, eh? Sleep, a job, rent, food, and then some small luxuries before we meet up with Billy. Thank you for not abandoning me, husband John,” she teased, stepping forward to plant a grateful kiss on his cheek. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead in return. “No, it’s me that should be thanking you, wife Donna,” he murmured.

“Whichever way round it is, we’ve got another long day ahead of us,” she stammered, embarrassed by his words. “I bagsy the bathroom first!” 

And then she skipped off like a naughty schoolgirl, much to his amusement. 

 

Much to her relief, she found a small clotheshorse tucked behind the bathroom door so she could carry out her intended ablutions by washing under the bath taps. Ten minutes later Donna reappeared wearing only the nightie Eileen had lent her, shivering like a jelly on a motorbike. She didn’t feel it was necessary to mention that she had just rinsed out her smalls in order to wear them the following day; no doubt he’d notice as soon as he entered the bathroom.

“It’s bloody cold out here!” she loudly declared as she emerged, partly in embarrassment; and then raced into the bedroom. Within seconds she had pulled back the top sheet, blanket and eiderdown and was nestling down to try and gain some warmth. “Will you be alright out there on the settee, Doctor?” she called out to him with some concern.

“I think so,” he shouted back confidently as he picked up the striped flannel pyjamas Wilf had given him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, but tomorrow you get the bed,” she insisted, yet again.

‘Her and her fairness,’ he thought to himself with a chuckle. It was certainly still refreshing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all very well him stating he was okay, but the lounge was absolutely freezing thanks to a nasty cold draught that whistled in under the front door. In fact he was sure the windows rattled with each gust. He made a mental note to make a draught excluder as soon as possible as he huddled on the tiny sofa in a desperate bid to keep in some body heat. There was only one person he could think of who would be able to help him get comfortable, and she was safely tucked up in the bed. His eyes wandered in that direction longingly. 

After several attempts, tossing and turning to no avail, he grabbed up his pillow and blanket in exasperation, and strode purposefully into the bedroom. Once there, however, he lost confidence as he considered how hard Donna would thump him for disturbing her precious sleep. All he needed was a couple of hours, he reasoned; surely she wouldn’t begrudge him that... too much. 

Donna snuffled awake to find the Doctor standing over her in his newly acquired pyjamas, looking like a lost soul. “Wassamatta?” she sleepily mumbled out. “Has something happened?”

He shook his head. “It’s cold out here, but…,” he stammered, uneasy with his request. To his delight Donna threw back the covers in quick invitation.

“I’m too tired and it’s too late for me to care. Just get in. We’ll sort out the rest of this situation later,” she muttered.

He quickly clambered in and snuggled up next to her back before she could change her mind. She was wonderfully warm and comfortable, and his previous coldness melted away in seconds. “Are you sure?” he queried.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d last long out there,” she admitted. After wriggling about to get comfortable and accidentally trailing a hand over his hip, she noticed something as she did so, and warily asked him, “Where are your underpants?”

“Hanging next to your knickers over the bath,” he reluctantly supplied. “Is there anything else you wanted to know about my underwear?”

“No, I think that’s enough. We’ll leave it on a need to know basis, thank you. Now go to sleep,” she gently ordered him, and allowed him to loosely wrap an arm around her middle until they both drifted off into sweet dreams.

When the Doctor woke up, he was amazed how relaxed and refreshed he felt. Acting on autopilot, he pressed a grateful kiss to Donna’s shoulder. Oops! Perhaps he shouldn’t have done that given their circumstances? Anyway, Donna didn’t move an inch, so he was safe for the time being. With a great deal of caution, he eased his body out of the covers.

 

Waking up to an empty bed, Donna thought she had dreamed the fact the Doctor had spent the night with her, but sitting up she was greeted by him jubilantly handing her a fresh cup of tea.

“Wilf came up and brought us basic supplies,” he gleefully told her as she sipped her tea. “I really must say, Donna, that your family are wonderful!”

She blushed at the compliment. “Well, I wasn’t going to say, but I think they are too.”

“I knew you must have got all your brilliance from somewhere,” he continued, and plonked himself on the bed to grasp her free hand.

“Geroff, flatterer!” she chided him. 

He merely did his best to look whimsical.

“Do you think we managed to look normal last night?” she anxiously wondered.

“Normal?!” He snorted his scorn. “Who wants to look normal? Although I can understand wanting to hide away.”

She waved a hand at his trademark outfit. “Yeah, that’s you trying to hide away. Talking of outfits, I’d better see what clothing of Nan’s and Mum’s I’ve been offered,” she said as she thoughtfully eyed the bag she’d been given. The first item she pulled out was a pink blouse, closely followed by a black miniskirt. 

“Aren’t you going to try them on?” The Doctor looked at her expectantly.

“Not with you watching me, I ain’t,” she retorted. “Some things don’t need an audience.”

“Oh, right,” he stuttered, and deliberately looked away. “I’ll be in the erm...” He pointed vaguely at the door.

Donna wanted to giggle at his demise but held it in until he had fled from the room. Serve him right for trying to be like an ordinary bloke. Serve him right for saying he was her husband, more like it! Certain things came with the territory; although didn’t that imply other things too, a traitorous little voice pointed out in her head. No, for now he was her cover story, she determined, and she needed to get up and out in search of that precious job, otherwise they could kiss the idea of somewhere to live goodbye.

 

“What do you think?” she anxiously asked when she eventually left the bedroom. She twirled, giving him a clear view of the simple shift dress she wore. It skimmed down over her body and ended mid-thigh. “These stockings were a bugger to get on with the pantie girdle, but I like the shoes,” she commented as she looked down at herself. 

He took a careful swallow. “Very nice,” he said. He would have said a lot more, but he was fighting with which compliments he would be allowed to give and which ones would result in physical punishment; so he went with the optimal safe answer.

Her head whipped to him in hurt shock. Was that all he could say? She thought she hadn’t looked too bad. Never mind, it was too late to change now. “I’ll let you know if I have any news, otherwise wish me luck,” she implored him.

“Good luck,” he readily replied, and watched her take her first steps alone in this alien world. 

 

The office manager read through Donna’s application form, sat carefully back in her chair, and then peered at her imperially over her glasses. “Tell me, Mrs Smith, do you have much experience in this field?”

“Do I have much experience,” Donna scoffed. “And the rest!” she muttered under her breath. “I assure you that I can cope with anything,” she firmly replied with more volume.

“Show us what you can do with our latest technology,” the office manager dared her, pointing to a nearby electric typewriter.

Donna instantly recognised it as one of the older machines she had learnt on at school. “No problem!” She confidently smiled and sat herself down in front of it, flexing her fingers as she did so. “Just tell me what you want me to type.” 

With great precision, she picked up papers and a carbon insert, feed them through the typewriter, and began to type. 

Two dictated letters later, she sat back to await the verdict. 

 

The Doctor was bending to pick up a pile of newspapers in the shop when a shapely pair of legs appeared in front of him, and he mentally noted how similar they were to the previous pair of shapely legs he’d seen that morning. He immediately straightened up to consider this stranger.

“John, this is my daughter, Sylvia,” Wilf introduced them. “Sylvia, this is John from upstairs.”

A perky young blonde of about twenty years old, wearing a miniskirt and matching jumper, shot him a very flirty smile. “Hello, John. Lovely to meet you.”

“It’s erm… it’s nice to finally meet you,” the Doctor stammered. Blimey! Who’d have thought he’d end up meeting the younger version of Sylvia Noble?

“It looks like we might be spending some time together,” she breathily told him.

“Sylvia, he’s married! And you ought to know better!” Wilf growled in warning.

“Dad! Don’t be so stuffy. I’m only being friendly, ain’t I?” Sylvia defended herself, playing with a lock of her hair in what she hoped was a seductive manner as she posed by leaning against the shop counter. 

“My wife, Donna, can’t wait to meet you,” the Doctor heard himself say to ward her off.

“Donna? That’s an unusual name,” Sylvia commented.

“She’s a very unusual woman,” he replied. “Actually, she’s brilliant.”

To his surprise, Sylvia scowled at that. “Is she?” she sarcastically wondered.

“Yes, she is. Why don’t you go and make us all a brew?” Wilf interrupted her interrogation, thus saving the Doctor from thinking up another diplomatic retort, and distracting Sylvia to somewhere else.

Fortunately she reluctantly slunk off to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and left them alone.

“Sorry about that, lad,” Wilf quietly apologised. “She’s having some problems finding a boyfriend, and she gets a bit whatshername. I’m sure she doesn’t mean it really.”

Hmm. He would have to file that away for later discussion with Donna. 

“I only want Donna in my life,” he sincerely remarked; and wondered why Wilf looked so pleased with his answer. 

 

It took numerous attempts to ward off Sylvia’s flirtatious attention. The Doctor wasn’t sure if she was genuinely interested or if she was merely practicing on him. He just wished she would practice elsewhere. It was tricky when it involved your sort of mother-in-law. 

He internally shuddered. Had he really thought of Sylvia Noble as his mother-in-law, even in an extremely remote kind of way? This did not bode well. Donna would find it hilarious and would endlessly tease him about it when she found out. 

Yet again Sylvia was trying to get him to look at her legs when Wilf wasn’t around, accidentally on purpose bending over or reaching up to hitch her hemline, but he was having none of that! He was a past master at ignoring that sort of thing. Instead he grabbed the feather duster and applied his height to cleaning the top shelves. 

There was a sudden smirk to his side, so he dropped the duster.

“Aye aye! Er.... John, you might want to deal with this one,” Wilf gleefully tapped him on the shoulder to tell him.

The Doctor turned in time from his task to see a jubilant Donna enter the shop, almost glowing with her news, and a sinister Sylvia hanging about in the background by the birthday cards. 

“I found a job!” Donna squealed with delight as soon as she saw him, and launched herself into his arms; hugging him tightly. “I had to type up a few pages and they offered me the job on the spot.”

He lifted her up and twirled her around; well, as much as he could in the small space they stood in. “Molto bene! That’s marvellous! I knew you could do it,” he declared; and then promptly kissed her full on the lips.

What the...? Donna quickly eased herself away. “What was...,” she began to ask. 

“Oh, I haven’t introduced you to everyone yet, have I, love? This is Wilf’s daughter, Sylvia Mott,” he told her brightly as he set her down, and kept a possessive arm around her waist.

Donna found herself looking at her own mother; and the effect was startling. “Hello,” she cautiously greeted her once she trusted her own voice. Oh wow! The family photo album hadn’t done her justice.

Sylvia eyed her up and down in return. “You must be Donna. I had a dress like that once.”

“Yes, you probably did,” Donna agreed, wondering why the Doctor was keeping such a tight hold of her. “Is your husband here?”

“Don’t talk wet. I haven’t got one… yet,” Sylvia complained.

“How sad,” Donna tried to sincerely say. “I’m sure you’ll get one soon.”

“Yes, I can live in hope,” Sylvia petulantly replied. 

“I’m sure your boyfriend will propose soon,” Donna added as pleasantly as she could.

Sylvia huffed her annoyance. “I haven’t got one of them either.”

“You haven’t?” Donna remarked in surprise. Surely her mum had met her dad by now. 

“Come on you lot! Can’t have you standing about all day. I’ve got to go home, have something to eat and then have a nap,” Wilf appeared to chivvy them along. “Sylvia, get behind the counter, and you, John, need to go home with your wife.”

“Rightio, Wilf. I’ll see you later,” the Doctor eagerly agreed; and still keeping a tight hold around Donna’s waist, he made his way out of the shop and up the stairs. 

 

He knew he was going to get a ticking off; and he soon did.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, out with it! What’s going on with all the kissing and that?!” Donna demanded to know as soon as they had separated, entered the flat and shut the front door firmly on the world outside.

The Doctor nervously considered his options and decided to stick to the truth… sort of. “I was warding off your mother.” When Donna instantly laughed loudly, he continued, “I’m not joking. She’s been flirting with me all morning.”

“And you of course don’t know how to deal with flirty young blondes,” she mocked him, and then pretended to gasp. “Oh no! I forgot. You only like certain flirty young blondes.”

“Donna,” he warned her, “this is not the time to bring that up.”

She glared at him. “Isn’t it? I’d have said it was an ideal opportunity. Or would Rose have handled that differently too?”

“This has nothing to do with Rose!” he angrily insisted.

She merely snorted her scorn at him. “Surely it does. You’ve tried to drag her into everything else that has happened to us so far. No doubt you would have _loved_ to have played house with her instead of me.” 

“I may have accidentally have mentioned her when we met Shakespeare,” he agreed, and wanted to lash out when he saw her roll her eyes at him in exasperation. “But I have avoided the subject ever since.”

“Oh yeah?! She’s like the elephant in the room all the time,” Donna spat out. “You do realise that Rose is almost young enough to be mistaken for our daughter, don’t you? God knows what that says about you and your Lolita complex, but it makes me…” Her hurt voice faded away.

“What does it make you, Donna?” he softly asked as he approached her cautiously.

She turned away from him as she answered reluctantly, “Some old granny; that’s what it makes me.” 

“Oh Donna,” he crooned, and wrapped his arms around her to offer comfort. “You are nothing of the sort in my eyes. And you need to know that my relationship with Rose was nothing beyond being akin to a teacher-pupil one. It was never going to be more than that. Not every male preys on young girls.”

She turned grudgingly within his embrace, and eyed him suspiciously. “Honest?” she queried.

“Absolutely,” he tried to confirm for her. “Where’s all this come from? For a second there I thought you were jealous of your own mother. It isn’t like you to be so defensive.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s an ageist, sexist world out there. At my interview they kept on asking what I’d do when my child got sick, among other things. I soon shot them down over that one. You should have seen the look on the office manager’s face when I asked if I could wear trousers.”

“Bad, was it?” he wondered, grinning mischievously.

“Scandalised,” she supplied. “We do not tolerate inappropriate clothing in our department, Mrs Smith,” she mimicked in a hoity-toity voice for him. 

That gained an appreciative laugh.

“Well, you are a few years early with your women’s lib viewpoint,” he pointed out.

“I know,” she agreed. “But I thought I’d try.”

He placed a consoling kiss on her forehead. “It was worth the risk.”

She raised her eyes to where his lips still rested against her temple. “There you go again with the kissing! Why are you doing it; and I want a proper honest answer this time.”

A faint squeak came out as he sought a reasonable reply. “For a start, we’re supposed to be married, and married people have been known to kiss on the odd occasion. Second, I genuinely thought kissing you would stop your mother from trying it on with me in the future; but I apologise if I’ve offended you. And third, not to put too fine a point on it, I had hoped you’d like it, since I sort of do.”

“So we’re doing all this as part of our charade,” she reasoned. “Safety in numbers and all that.”

“Definitely,” he vowed.

“And how far exactly are we pushing this relationship?” she wondered.

“I was thinking of possibly including good night kisses and goodbye kisses, and the odd other one,” he suggested hesitantly. 

She quietly took that in. “Am I right in expecting the night cuddling to continue as well?”

“Only if you don’t mind,” he spluttered. “At least until we can afford some coal for the fire. It gets really cold in here at night.”

“And you promise nothing more than that will happen?” she sought to confirm.

“Cross my hearts and hope to die,” he immediately promised.

She smiled smugly back at him. “Then, my dear Doctor, we have an agreement, and you have a full time wife.”

The smile he shot back at her was like the sun coming out; and she basked in it.

 

That evening the reality of what she had proposed struck home. She’d either have to freeze on the sofa or beg to join him in the bed, since it was his turn to have it. There could have been a moment when she played the helpless female and made him give up the bed; but she wasn’t like that, and he wouldn’t have let her get away with it anyway. Donna sighed. There was no other option open to her so, coyly glancing at him as they sat together reading the newspapers Wilf had let them have for free, she made her opening gambit.

“Doctor, I was wondering if I could… that’s if you don’t mind, of course, if I could… perhaps… share the bed tonight,” she stammered out; and winced as she waited for his possible answer. It sounded horribly like she’d just appealed to his better nature to allow her to sleep with him, and she hated that it did.

For his part, the Doctor wanted to crow his elation that he would have another warm night with her thanks to her higher body temperature, and not for any other reason, he told himself. As it was, all he showed was a beaming smile. “Of course you can, Donna. But no taking advantage of my undressed state,” he playfully warned. “A respected Time Lord has to be careful of these things.” 

She snorted her laugh. “I promise to restrain myself.”

“Oh I didn’t say you had to restrain yourself; just don’t take advantage,” he teased, adding in an eyebrow waggle. 

Inevitably she swatted his arm for being a tart!

 

“So… which side of the bed do you want?” he asked as they both stood in their nightwear eyeing the bed as though it was enemy territory. 

“My side,” she decided, and climbed in, feeling less brave about this than she hoped it appeared.

Fortunately he made no comment as he too climbed in, and gazed at her as she fidgeted about getting the sheet, blanket and eiderdown to lay right. “Do I need to get my ruler out to double check the dimensions?” he wondered.

Anger momentarily flashed across her features. “No, smarty-pants! I’m just making sure we’ll be comfortable.”

“Is that part of being appropriate?” he pondered, making her smile.

“It makes you wonder if that office manager has to remove the stick up her backside before she goes to sleep,” Donna added.

“Thank goodness you’re not like that,” he remarked, and drew her into his embrace. “I wouldn’t be able to cuddle you for a start. And then where would I be? I’d be all cold and grumpy.”

“You’ve been a little bit grumpy anyway,” she commented next to his chest. “I’m so sorry that you’ve lost the TARDIS.”

He tried to sniff his nonchalance, but she wasn’t fooled by it; so she cuddled into him more, determined to offer him maximum comfort. She felt him press a kiss onto her temple, she reciprocated by placing one on his neck, and then she let sleep pull her down as she listened to his heartbeats.

As for the Doctor, he got the chance to indulge his need to stroke her hair until he too drifted off and slept soundly with her still in his arms. This was a situation he was more than willing to repeat.

 

It was two days later when Donna was also helping out in the shop for an hour late Saturday morning, and was about to finish her stint, that she spotted him. She couldn’t help the gasp of anguish as she tried to avoid sliding to the floor. Needing to seek compassionate solace, she reached out to grab the Doctor’s sleeve as he filled up a display near the counter. “You see him in the black leather jacket,” she whispered as she gripped him tight, “that’s my dad.”

The Doctor had been anticipating this little scene, and peered with interest at the longhaired young man hovering anxiously near the magazines and darting little glances towards the shop counter. “Really?! That’s Geoff?” he sought to quietly confirm. “Blimey! He changed a great deal. Why is he acting so strange?”

Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Why d’you think, dumbo! He fancies Mum and is too shy to ask her out. He used to tell me about doing this.”

“So what changed her mind and made her look at him?” he asked.

“It was something someone said to her, made her realise that he wasn’t such an idiot for hanging around all the time,” she explained.

“He has done an awful lot of standing around in here lately,” the Doctor agreed. “Do you think we ought to nudge things along?” He smirked at her mischievously.

She giggled back at him; elevated from her previous angst. “Can’t do no harm, can it?”

“Oi, you two in the sixpenny seats!” Wilf yelled out to the two of them huddled together like naughty puppies. “Leave all that for your own time.”

“Sorry, Wilf!” the Doctor called back, and shared a conspiratorial smile with Donna. “We’ll come up with a dad strategy later,” he whispered to her. 

“On that note, I’d better go and do us some lunch,” she announced to him, and chastely kissed his lips. “See you in a minute.”

He watched her go with more than a passing interest as she sashayed out the door. The public kissing plan was working a treat. Now all he had to do was get her to consent to it in private.

 

“How are we doing so far?” the Doctor asked Donna when he caught her contemplating the frugal contents of their cupboards.

She sighed before replying, “It looks like we’ll be doing lots of eating beans or spaghetti on toast for a while longer, Spaceman. Did you get that broken tape recorder you wanted from the junk shop?”

He grinned gleefully back at her. “Yes! And I got the owner to throw in a box of bits and pieces too. Look!” And he grabbed the box sitting on the table to tip it towards her with pride.

It just looked like a load of old rubbish to her, but she knew he could build loads of different things from the contents. “Well done!” she encouraged him. “You’ll soon have a Billy detector ready and waiting.”

“Oh I plan to do a lot more than that before I finish,” he boasted, and immediately sat himself down at the dining table and investigated his find. With great care, he laid out the box contents in neat piles.

“As long as we don’t end up treading on all those little bits in the middle of the night, I’ll be fine,” she vowed, smiling fondly at his enthusiasm. 

He was never happier than when he had a task to perform, and part of his recent grumpiness had been down to being tied to more domestic chores until they scraped together enough coppers to buy these few bits. 

She walked over to ruffle his hair, and he gazed up at her with an adorable grin. “Shall I make us some tea?” she offered.

The fact he was so happy made her accept the small grateful kiss he instantly placed on her hand as it lay on his shoulder. Then she went over to the sink to rinse out some laundry items whilst the kettle boiled on the stove. It would take some getting used to, this lifestyle, but she was gradually getting there.


	5. Chapter 5

It was as the Doctor was putting on his pyjama jacket that night and saw Donna standing in her nightdress vulnerably brushing her teeth that a plan hatched in his mind. She had been reluctant to let him have a goodnight kiss the night before, but he’d be blowed if she would continue to get away with that. 

A sly impish grin grew on his face and he darted forward to plonk a kiss on her cheek as she spat out her toothpaste. “And that’s good night from me! One point to the Doctor!” he crowed as he danced away in delight.

“Why you…!” she turned and fumed at him. “Do you honestly think you’ll get away with that?”

“Oh, I know so,” he confidently smirked at her.

“Oh no you won’t,” she announced, and launched herself towards him.

He let out a giggle as she gave chase, jumping out of her way each time she tried to corner him; but eventually she caught him by the settee and planted a quick kiss on his jaw. “That’s one to Donna!” she declared, and then squealed with mock horror as he reached out to reciprocate.

She tried to avert him by running into the bedroom and closing the door on him, but he used his superior strength to push the door open and stole another goodnight kiss by wedging her up against the wardrobe.

“You fight dirty!” she protested as she caught her breath.

“And you can’t catch me!” he sing-songed to rattle her cage. 

“I bloody will!” she spat back with playful determination. “If it’s the last thing I do.”

“Shan’t,” he insisted. 

But she then grabbed hold of his pyjama jacket and used it to draw him near. “Oh yeah, Timeboy? Cos look at me now!” She promptly planted a kiss then. 

“Now this isn’t fair,” he complained, and started to undo his pyjama jacket. “I can’t have you using props to gain an unfair advantage.”

To her surprise, he threw off the jacket, and then eyed her like a dog waiting for its dinner. “Now now, play nicely,” she warned him as they hovered eyeing each other warily by the bed. “Because I just might… get away!” 

She tried to make a dash for it on her end words, but he rugby tackled her onto the bed, and they landed giggling like loons as he proceeded to pin her down as he went in for the kill.

“Stop! You’ll make me wet myself!” she shrieked out on another laugh.

“You won’t,” he said confidently. “All I’m going to do is this…”

He moved over her body and hung his head low to bring his nose in line with her throat, moving it there in small circles. Taking a deep breath, he considered, and dismissed, licking languidly up her exposed skin. “I have got you just where I want you,” he boasted.

“Get on with it, you tease,” Donna complained, in a not so complaining voice. 

He aimed for her lips, but she threw her head to the side as he had expected her to. “You can’t escape me forever,” he pointed out.

When she turned her head to answer back, he got her. Full on the mouth and lips slightly parted.

All sorts of fantasies danced through his mind. Thoughts of how this could develop, ways he could physically appease her should she not like it, how good she tasted, how much he wanted to…

OH! 

Intimate aroused flesh met intimate flesh in one fleeting, adorable, mind-blowing, shocking moment.

They shared one brief and very stunned wide-eyed expression.

Then he threw himself back, away from her, like a startled rabbit; and almost curled into a ball in his anxiety to cover himself up with his hands. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he blurted out in a pained voice. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know I could…”

Donna kerbed her immediate indignant response and took pity on his guilt-wracked form. She sat up and wrapped herself around him from behind, stroking his hair in a comforting gesture. “Shhh! It’s okay,” she crooned into his ear. “I know you didn’t mean to. It was an accident. An almost inevitable accident, when you consider we only own one pair of underwear,” she added on a small consoling laugh. “We’ll spend part of this week’s wages going down to Pollards to get some cheap undies.”

“You don’t mind?” he asked incredulously as he risked looking at her over his shoulder.

“Believe it or not, but we’re both adults. This sort of thing happens whether you want it to or not. Now stop worrying!” She added in a hair ruffle then and a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Relieved beyond measure, he climbed into the bed with her and resumed his normal sleeping position nestled into her back, but keeping a respectful lower distance away for the time being. “Thank you. Good night, Donna,” he murmured as he briefly kissed below her ear.

She patted his hand lying next to her stomach. “Night, Doctor,” she muttered back. “But if you’re still feeling guilty enough in the morning to bring me breakfast in bed, don’t let me stop you,” she cheekily added.

He laughed and cuddled her closer in gratitude before they both found sleep.

Perhaps it was better that he didn’t tell her about the erotic dream he had after that, since they had run out of breakfast items. No need to bring it up at all… 

 

Soon the whole thing was forgotten and they settled into a reasonably pleasant routine. The Doctor’s day slightly altered after they both started to bring in some genuine money to spend; albeit a very small sum. But it was enough to gain some sort of independence. He rose early to help Wilf in the shop and then most of the day was his to tinker with his gadgets, finely honing them until they did their job effortlessly.

Life in 1969 was looking pretty fine as their plans to get home progressed nicely, their relationship took on a more ‘homely’ feel to it, for want of a better word; and they traded ideas about how they could help the non-existent romance between Sylvia and Geoff. It would help if Geoff would actually return to the shop, but he had gone AWOL and Sylvia was still showing an unhealthy and unwelcome interest in the Doctor. 

Donna had got over her initial jealous spat about it and was now highly amused every time Sylvia tried to corner him. On the odd occasion she had had to rescue him as he wavered between politeness and downright anger. ‘As if thrusting your bust at him would ever work,’ she scoffed. 

But other thoughts soon weighed on her mind.

 

For the Doctor things would have been perfect if it weren’t for the fact he was worrying about Donna. It wasn’t the fact that she willingly bore the brunt of earning the majority of the money they lived on; although he felt guilty about seemingly forcing her to do so. No, it was that she had subtly changed from being his bright new cuddle bunny; a name she had coined, and a role she had taken to with surprising ease once they had sorted out their sleeping positions, with them embracing as they snuggled down in bed. 

Something was off. Not that she had become an anxious shell of her former self, that just wasn’t her style, but she seemed to have lost some of her initial sparkle. This was despite all his best efforts to ease any aches and pains she might have developed, by offering the odd foot rub when they sat together in the evening, and taking over some of the chores around the flat. He found that he quite liked the reaction that his foot rubs gained; it did things to him. 

His favourite time of the day had fast become when she came in from the office and into the shop to spend half an hour with him looking after things before preparing their evening meal. She always looked so pleased to see him; they shared brief kisses and a cuddle, greeting regular customers as they did so. 

They’d saved quite a lot of money by her walking to and from work; and she would change into her normal trainers to walk the distance home and back. The hustle and bustle of the shop filled holes in his life that he missed. The adventure for him was now guessing and dealing with what customers wanted; and Donna appreciated that there was still a huge gap in his life.

He would have thought that them sharing the bed was causing her problems, but even though they had managed to eke together the funds to treat themselves to a delivery of a bag of coal, she hadn’t insisted that he leave; even when they’d had that little misunderstanding the one time he hadn’t been able to fend off nature altogether. Sweet dreams can do that to a Time Lord, apparently, he had learned. Fortunately she hadn’t even brought the subject up afterwards beyond saying she understood perfectly, and that blokes were expected to be that way. Another thing he had learned from the situation. All he had to promise to do was gain control now that he knew it could happen, and they were back to cosy normal. 

Instead they had gone on to often share very nice and warm cuddles in front of the roaring flames, snuggled up on the settee, listening to the evening play on the radio. It was as if they had their own little safe haven in the world; and he felt himself relax further into this life. Almost too much, but he didn’t want to think about that yet.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” he suggested as they sat in front of the coal fire at the end of their first month.

She went to deny that there was a problem, but his compassionate expression stopped her from doing so. “Okay,” she admitted, “there’s a couple of things bothering me that I need to tell you about.”

Oh dear, this didn’t sound so good. “Go on,” he gently encouraged her, reluctantly letting her shift position to sit further away from him than normal on the settee.

“Well, the main thing I’m worrying about is that I might… and this is going to sound completely stupid, but it’s been playing on my mind… the thing is,” she spluttered. “I think I might be pregnant.” 

Pregnant?! The word echoed in his head, taunting him with thoughts of possible betrayal that struck deep in his hearts. “How…?” 

“I don’t know,” she tearfully confessed. “All I know is that I’m well late and I’m as regular as clockwork. And all I can think of is you pressed up against me in the night, and I wondered if… you know.”

Relief flooded him at her words. Sliding nearer, he smiled and took hold of her hands; wanting to kiss away her tears, but using a handkerchief he happened to find in his pocket to dab at her eyes instead. “Donna, just before we were thrown back here I gave you an inoculation.”

“Yeah. What’s that got to do with it?” she asked in confusion.

He softly explained, “As a precaution I also gave you a contraceptive shot. Don’t you remember?” 

“No,” she disclosed. “Why did you do that? Are you sure you told me?”

“Definitely,” he insisted. “I wouldn’t have done that without informing you.” He then pulled up the memory, and added, “Although I might have only told you the name of what I was giving you. My intentions were for the best; I want to keep you protected. I’m sorry.”   
Despite him being truly apologetic, he was secretly glad that her worries stop her from being angry about it. 

“Oh!” she gasped as her fears ebbed away. “I erm… I suppose I don’t have to face giving birth in 1969 anymore. That’s a relief. How long will the immunity thing last.”

He calculated the remaining time in his head. “You’ve got at least another two months by my reckoning.” Except he wasn’t so sure that was relief on her face; but he wisely kept silent about that opinion. Instead he asked, “What else has been troubling you?”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s nothing really, just some misunderstanding,” she tried to deter him by saying.

“Donna, it is something if it upsets you. Now tell me, please,” he begged.

She sniffed in some courage. “There’s this bloke in the office, got promoted two weeks ago, and thinks he’s God’s gift to women,” she began, and suddenly halted.

“What did he do to you?” he pushed her to continue, trying not to let the possessive angry growl be too obvious.

“As if I’d let him do anything! He soon felt the backend of my tongue,” she replied. “He has tried it on with a couple of the younger girls; so I threatened him. Okay, I actually reported him too, but I got nothing! The manager said, and I still can’t believe this, he said that men only look if they are lead on by women dressed as tarts. I mean, look at me! Am I dressed like a tart?!” 

“No love, nothing like one,” he assured her. “Leave the job; it isn’t worth this.”

“But I can’t!” she wailed. “We need the money and there’s no guarantee that anywhere else is any better.”

He cradled her within his arms then, desperate to console her fears. “I’ll sort this out.”

“No, please don’t, Doctor. I can handle this,” she insisted.

“Oh Donna,” he whispered, both proud and appalled by her stubbornness. “Just promise me that you’ll contact me through the shop should anything happen.”

“Okay,” she reluctantly agreed.

Time to change her mood and make her smile, he decided. So he eased back to ask, “What does the most beautiful wife in the world want for dinner?”

The effect was instant. An impish grin appeared. “I dunno. I wonder if the News of the World has her phone number so that we can ring up and ask.”

He couldn’t think of anything else to do than kiss her gently on the mouth; and to his sheer delight, she allowed it. It wasn’t much to write home about, as kisses go, but things were finally looking up between them. 

 

Three days later there was a phone call in the shop. Wilf answered it then called across to the Doctor, “John, it’s for you! Donna wants to talk to you.”

Turning his body away from Wilf so that he couldn’t read his lips, the Doctor anxiously spoke into the receiver. “Hello, Donna. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” came the hesitant answer down the line. “I just wanted to hear a friendly voice.”

That sent chills through him. “I take it that you are possibly being overheard,” he reasoned out, and then looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above him. “How about I come and meet you for lunch? We can have a stroll in the sunshine.”

“That would be nice,” she breathily replied.

Oh dear, she was close to tears. “See you very soon, darling,” he said more loudly for Wilf to hear, and replaced the receiver.

“Got a spot of bother?” Wilf asked with concern.

“Yes. Donna isn’t feeling so well, so I’m going to go and meet her,” he explained. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Course not,” Wilf agreed. “You go and make sure she’s okay. She’s worth the effort, that one.”

The Doctor merely smiled his gratitude as he hastily left the shop. 

 

It had been a while since he had stridden into an establishment as though he owned it, but he soon made up for lost time and swept through the front doors of the offices where Donna worked without much of a backward glance. 

He didn’t need a map in order to find his way around. All he needed to do was follow Donna’s scent trail. Not that he ever intended to tell her that was what he was doing. It also was not going to pass his lips that he had marked her with his own special scent when they’d cuddled up in bed each night. That was for his information only; unless another Time Lord ever turned up on the scene, which to be frank, was not likely to ever happen. And even then they’d back off and leave well alone. She was _his_ and not public property. 

In next to no time he was strolling into her open plan office, and quickly spied her from a distance looking somewhat upset. She stood up in shock as soon as she saw him. It was the first time he had ever entered her domain, as it were. Up until then she had thought he hadn’t cared where she worked and what she did day to day.

“Who is that?!” the woman sitting to her side gasped out in appreciation. “Anyone you know, Donna?” she added when it became evident that the Doctor was heading towards them.

“Yes, he’s my husband,” Donna answered faintly. She hadn’t expected him to storm in like an avenging angel. She liked it though… very much.

This couldn’t be more public if he tried, the Doctor reasoned; so he eagerly pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly. “Am I too early for our appointment?” he asked when she looked shocked.

“No,” she replied, “not by much.”

“Mrs Smith?! Is there some sort of a problem?” a stern looking woman marched up to ask.

“Ah, we haven’t met yet.” The Doctor did his best to ooze charm at her. “I see that you know my wife.”

“Yes, and I can tell the time,” she stated pointedly.

He peered towards the clock on the wall that showed there was three minutes to go before it was officially lunchtime. “How wonderful for you,” he patronised her. 

“John is here is take me to lunch,” Donna hastily put in before he said something to cause genuine offence.

“In future, Mr Smith, would you please wait for Mrs Smith in reception,” the office manager sniffily requested. 

“Are you worried about espionage?” he wondered, twirling a finger about in a circle to denote the building. “Only, I’ve signed the Official Secrets Act as part of my extensive MOD work.”

“John, Mrs Bassett doesn’t want to hear about your diplomatic stint,” Donna warned him as she tugged on his hand.

“Are you sure? I have some great anecdotes,” he offered in Mrs Bassett’s direction. “But look at you keeping me chatting when I’m supposed to be taking my wife out for lunch. You’ll get me into trouble!”

Mrs Bassett merely scowled back at him. 

Some people refuse to be impressed, he mused. 

 

Once outside, he immediately asked with concern, “Was it the letch that upset you?”

“No, he’s no problem,” she reassured him. “The thing is… I’ve been promoted to a different office; starting tomorrow.”

“And…?” he encouraged, wondering why this was bad.

“It means I’ll be working in the surveyors’ office, and one of the newly qualified surveyors is… Dad,” she explained in a small voice. 

“No!” he exclaimed in sympathetic shock. “Did you know he worked there?”

“I had no idea he’d worked here at all,” she confessed. “I thought he’d always worked for Montgomery’s.”

“Well, this _is_ a turn up for the books,” he commented, scratching his head. “We certainly seem to be destined to interfere in your parents’ lives.”

“Tell me about it,” she retorted. “I never thought we’d be signing up for this.”

“Still... this does mean that you can use your proximity to coax him into returning to the shop and his future wife,” he brightly considered.

“Yes, I can,” she answered more happily, and squeezed his arm. “It was lovely of you to come and cheer me up. Thank you!” 

She gave him a quick peck, and he used his thumb to wipe away an errant tear on her cheek. After that they turned their attention to mimicking Mrs Bassett for their own personal entertainment as they walked along.

 

They ended up in the nearest park. Finding a conveniently empty park bench seat, they gleefully sat themselves down, and Donna brought out her packed lunch to share. Reluctantly, the Doctor took one of the sandwiches offered, after protesting that he could grab something to eat when he got home; but she was having none of that. They either ate together or not at all.

He grinned his thanks through the tricky business of biting through a Donna Noble-made sandwich. ‘Thick and filling’ was her speciality. 

When he noticed Donna wasn’t munching on her share of the sandwich with much gusto, he took it upon himself to break off pieces and entice her to eat it. “Go on; you know you want to.”

Her resolve was broken when he waggled his eyebrows at her. The tart! 

They giggled a great deal, and ended up playing about with the bag of goodies Donna had, feeding each other in a game of “who can feed the other the most”. The Doctor was surprised to find it was a draw; he was sure he would win.

Thoroughly relaxed, they leant against each other and soaked up the sunshine whilst it lasted. Inevitably their silence didn’t continue for long.

“So…,” Donna began her tease, smiling impishly at him. “Did you have a nice morning flirting with my mother?”

He growled in mock anger at her, and then pulled her closer to whisper, “You know I didn’t. She’d try the patience of a saint. I’d much rather flirt with you.”

“Would you now?” She almost twinkled in her merriment. “And why is that, Timeboy?”

“Because,” he carefully enunciated, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “for some reason I want to.”

“Oh?” she queried, mesmerised by the expression on his face as he drew nearer still. “You want to flirt with me. Is there anything else you are planning to do?”

“Well,” he said as he thought about it. “I was hoping to add in some more public kissing.”

He tipped in suggestively, and she found herself drawn towards him.

“This is extremely public,” she agreed, moving infinitesimally closer.

Their lips met in a soft press that buzzed through their systems. This didn’t feel as chaste as their other kisses. Undeterred, the Doctor pressed more firmly as he moved his lips over hers, wanting to do more.

Oh the scent of him! Donna felt her senses being overpowered. It was irresistible to open up slightly and let their mouths mesh as their lips parted. Gentle smoothing became probing with tongues; and probing became hungrily taking as their passion built. They only broke apart when breathing became a priority.

“Keep this up, Spaceman, and you’ll be getting more than a good night kiss when we’re in bed tonight,” she promised when they eventually finished feeding their desire to snog in broad daylight in the middle of a park.

“It’s a date,” he eagerly replied.

It was with reluctance that he escorted her back to her office; but the words had been said now. They were a proper couple, and he was keen to follow through, no matter what the learning curve was.

 

Wilf walked in from the back of the shop that evening to find two people pressed up against a display frantically kissing. It was soon obvious that it was John and Donna snogging. He stood stunned for some seconds. Okay, the shop was empty of customers, but he hadn’t expected them to behave like teenagers when no one was looking. Anyone would think they’d just discovered each other rather than been married for years.

It made you wonder why they didn’t have kids at this rate; unless the reason they were acting so wild had something to do with a possible happy event and Donna feeling ill earlier. “John, you’d better not be squashing the goods,” he warned with a chuckle. 

They both stopped abruptly, having obviously not heard Wilf bustling about in the back room, and blushed a bright red. “Sorry, Wilf,” the Doctor stammered out. “We were just…”

“Yes, I can clearly see what you were just doing,” Wilf retorted, but not unkindly. “Are you feeling any better now, Donna?” he queried.

What was he implying, exactly, Donna wondered. “I’m fine, thank you,” she politely replied. 

“Then perhaps we can get back to normal. I have late customers due in any minute.” Wilf waited patiently for them to disentangle themselves and stand up straight. 

 

The Doctor was destined not to get his ‘more’ in bed that night, because his Billy alarm suddenly went off.


	7. Chapter 7

“Doctor! Are you sure we’re nearly there?” Donna gasped out as she tried to keep up with him.

He stopped running for a second to grab her hand. “The detector clearly states that he should appear just around that corner in about three minutes,” he assured her as they raced along through a car park.

They turned into side road and came to a bricked up cul-de-sac.

Donna bent over gasping for breath. “I am way out of practise for all this running,” she grumbled. 

“We’ll have to find some hard physical activity for you in order to get your stamina back,” he cheekily suggested. 

She straightened up and pierced him with a beady look. “Did you just say what I thought you said?” she wondered. 

Instead he distracted things by yelling out, “He’s this way!” Holding up his converted tape recorder come Billy detector, he plastered on a determined face and led them onwards. 

“Not again,” she muttered, and sped after him. Who knew you had to go to such lengths in order to get your man?

 

They found a man slumped against a brick wall looking rather the worse for wear. Any casual bystander would have thought he was blind drunk; but they knew better.

“Ooh, he’s quite handsome,” Donna commented to herself. Well, she thought she’d said it only to herself, but the Doctor’s head whipped round to glare at her.

“Am I that easily forgotten?” he demanded.

“A girl can look,” she retorted defensively. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to touch.”

“Yes, well.” He sniffed angrily and strode over to the man. “Welcome to 1969! Detective Inspector Billy Shipton, I presume,” he greeted the newcomer eagerly.

The man slowly raised his head and peered back at the Doctor. “1969?” he queried in disbelief.

“Yes, 1969. Not bad, as it goes. We’re enjoying ourselves. You’ve got the moon landing to look forward to,” the Doctor answered cheerfully.

“Not such a great place for a honeymoon,” Donna jested. 

Billy frowned at her. “Honeymoon?” he wondered.

“I’m Donna,” she stepped forward to introduce herself, and found her hand being replaced by the Doctor’s as he reached out for Billy.

“And I’m her husband, Dr John Smith,” he stated as he took Billy’s hand to help him stand, and then shook it.

Billy still seemed a bit out of it. “I was talking to Sally, there was a statue, and then... this. How did I get here?”

“The same way we did: the touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year,” the Doctor explained. “Time travel without a capsule is rather nasty.”

“It makes you dizzy,” Donna added, just to get in on the conversation. 

“Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels…,” the Doctor babbled on, starting to get in his stride now.

Donna grasped his arm. “Can we be just as fascinated by them back home? Billy must be freezing cold and hungry. I know I am.”

“Food sounds mighty fine, thank you, Mrs Smith,” Billy politely remarked.

She grinned back at him. “Call me Donna, and him John,” she said thumbing towards the Doctor’s chest, “but he’ll try and get you to call him ‘Doctor’ if you’re not careful.”

“Donna!” the Doctor whined; causing the other two to giggle. “I am the Doctor.”

“And I’m your wife, so behave!” she playfully warned. 

“You spoil all my fun,” he leaned in to whisper.

“Not all of it, if you play your cards right tonight, Sunshine,” she breathily replied just for him.

He quickly straightened up, and announced to Billy, “Right this way, and we can talk as we walk. Ooh, that’s a lovely rhyme!”

“Yes, absolutely lovely,” Donna sarcastically commented; but she let him continue his explanation of the Weeping Angels and avoiding your future self as they headed back to the flat.

 

“It isn’t much, but this is our home,” the Doctor proudly said as he opened the front door and turned on the light. It revealed a one bedroom flat that had an air of homeliness rather than modernity.

“Very nice,” Billy noted. His eyes followed Donna as she bustled about in the kitchen area. 

“Is soup okay?” she asked, pulling out some cans. “It’s a bit late to do much more, but at least we have fresh bread.”

“That would be lovely,” he politely answered. It was obvious to him that these friendly and welcoming people didn’t have much in the way to offer him; and he was grateful for their kindness.

A short time later they were all sitting around the small dining table having finished their meal. Billy cast his gaze around the room once more. “Have you lived here long?” he asked.

“Over five weeks,” the Doctor replied. 

“We’re renting it furnished from the people in the shop downstairs,” Donna put in. “The only thing we’ve added is the chair you’re sitting on. Not that it couldn’t do with a coat of paint.”

Billy inevitably glanced down at his seat. “The chair needs painting?” he wondered with a smile.

“The room, silly!” Donna laughed and reached out to bat at his arm. She immediately stopped when she caught the Doctor’s scowl. “Tea, anyone?” she brightly offered.

The exchange wasn’t lost on Billy, so he decided to change the subject. “What do you two do with yourselves during the day?”

The Doctor launched into describing his gadgets, the fledgling computer he was building and programming, and his hopes concerning future acquisitions. Billy was suitably impressed.

When Billy disappeared into the bathroom, Donna commented to the Doctor, “He seems nice.”

“Yes,” he answered cautiously. “How nice are we talking about here?”

“Ooh…” She thoughtfully considered him. “Nowhere near as nice as you.”

His expression lit up. “Really?!”

She briefly kissed him. “As if I would’ve said anything else!” she scoffed. “Now pour the tea out before I change my mind.” 

 

It wasn’t the cosiest evening Billy had ever spent, but it could have been a great deal worse. The three of them sat like pigeons on a perch on the single settee; and he considered that an armchair wouldn’t have gone amiss. Nor would the chance to cuddle someone, he thought as he eyed the Doctor sitting beside him loosely embracing Donna. 

What he found most disconcerting was the lack of a television or CD player, to be replaced with an antiquated radio. It was not what he was used to, but he tried to resign himself that this was now his lot in life. 

That was when he yawned; and the Doctor jumped up to profusely apologise. “I am so sorry for detaining you when you are so tired. Please take our bed to sleep in.”

That didn’t sound quite right. “Where will you both sleep?” Billy questioned in concern.

“Out here, on the settee. We can soon cuddle up, I’m sure we could.” The Doctor threw Donna a reassuring look.

“No, I can’t do that. I can’t turn you good people out of your bed,” Billy insisted. “I’ll be more than okay out here in front of the fire.”

The Doctor tried hard to keep his glee off his face. “If you don’t mind…” 

Billy was astounded when his hosts scuttled off to fetch him a pillow, a blanket, a brand new toothbrush, and the promise of a set of pyjamas now that they knew what size he was. Before long he was alone in the darkened lounge nestled on the settee wondering how he was going to fill the time until he reacted the normal hour for him to sleep. 

 

The Doctor hadn’t meant to hustle Donna to bed but he’d been extremely patient all day, waiting for his expected date.

However, the events of the evening found him climbing into bed worrying that Billy Shipton was only mere feet away, trying to get to sleep on their settee. They had both changed into their nightwear in the bedroom, sort of in front of each other; but there had been an air of tension as they turned their backs and stripped off. Shyly glancing at each other, they had shared a nervous smile when they had pulled back the bed covers, both wincing at the coldness of the bottom sheet but not making their usual loud comments. The bed made its usual noises as they settled down.

Determined to claw back some if not all of Donna’s promise, the Doctor immediately began to place small kisses across her shoulder, heading up her neck and along her jawline as he enticed her to turn to bodily face him.

“Billy is in the next room!” she quietly hissed in warning.

“And I am in here,” he whispered back.

He silenced any further rebukes by placing his mouth over hers, willing to risk his chances. Ghosting his lips across her mouth, he teased her into responding and reciprocating. The sweeps gradually turned from being minimal to deeply erotic with each passing, as they drank in the experience. 

He hadn’t exchanged many kisses with Donna when they heard Billy huff in annoyance and fidget about. Returning to his longed for task, he groaned into a passionate kiss and adjusted his position lying on Donna, causing the bed to creak loudly as the bedsprings squeaked in protest with every single movement. 

There was another muttered complaint.

Trying to ignore the distant judgement, the Doctor tuned everything else out except for Donna and his passion for her. Soon they were interchanging their passionate kisses with frequent breathy declarations of love.

Back in the lounge, Billy despondently ground out, “Oh no! Now they’re going on and on about love! Somebody shoot me, please.” He tried to drown out their voices by hugging his pillow closely round his head; but it wasn’t working. There was no other sound within the flat to absorb the sound of the amorous couple. 

The Doctor couldn’t leave it be; he had to get to the bottom of why Billy was thrashing about, otherwise his whole evening would be disturbed. All he’d managed so far was to get his pyjama jacket off, and a few caresses of Donna’s thigh, as they slowly made their way towards expressing their new found love. So he clambered out of the bed and made his way to the doorway to peer out at the body taking up residence on the sofa.

“Is there a problem, Billy?” he asked as pleasantly as he could.

Billy threw him a look of disdain in the gloom of the room. “Yes. I can hear you and your wife going at it, and I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you.”

“Oh,” the Doctor was only able to reply as a deep blush crept up over his face. “We’ll keep it down then.”

“Thanks! I appreciate it,” Billy huffed out, and then turned over.

Dejected, the Doctor made his way back to the bed. All his plans had been blown, and he felt lower than a snake’s belly.

As he lay back down again, Donna drew him into her arms and rubbed a consoling hand over his back; but it wasn’t enough. He literally ached for her. 

“We can find a way to do this as quietly as possible,” she whispered in solace. 

He shook his head in anguish. “This was supposed to be perfect,” he griped. 

“And it will be,” she replied. “You’ll see.”

“Yes,” he answered, without much conviction, and turned to face away from her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked with concern. 

A forlorn voice murmured, “It’s Billy being here.”

Keen to cheer him up, she rallied, “I know money will be a bit tight for a few days, but we’ll get by. And once your friend down the junk shop meets him, he’ll be so impressed he’ll offer Billy a job or know someone who will, and no doubt we’ll soon have the funds to get that clapped out old telly you wanted.”

“I’m just…” He sighed. “I’m worrying unnecessarily,” he confessed.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in. “That doesn’t sound like you. Tell me,” she said in low tones, bringing her mouth close to his ear.

“Okay,” he reluctantly answered. “In the morning I will have to go down to the shop and leave you alone in bed in the flat with a strange man.”

“Then don’t leave me,” she suggested. “Stay and keep me company.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t stay; but thanks for the offer.” His spirits suitably raised, he chuckled, lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I love you, you old fool. Goodnight.” She kissed his shoulder and tried to wait for sleep to come. “Will we be alright?” she fretfully asked after some minutes.

“We’ll always be alright,” he promised; and then turned over to pull her onto his chest. “Sleep, my love. You have an important day ahead of you.”

“Why’s that?” she mumbled next to his heartbeats.

He smiled into the darkness. “Because you get to help romance bloom for two very important people. Without them I wouldn’t have you.”

But he didn’t gain the answering dismissive retort he had expected. Donna had fallen asleep.

 

The surveyors office was much brighter and welcoming than her previous office; but it was with trepidation that Donna sat herself down at her pre-allotted desk. Fortunately she was immediately greeted with several hellos in return to her own, and then a middle aged bespectacled man made his way to her side. She recognised him as being Mr Partington, the project manager she was introduced to the day before. 

“Welcome to the department, Donna,” he began cheerily. “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Glynis…” He continued, naming every person in the office as they walked through it. “… and this is our latest member of the surveying team, Geoffrey Noble.” 

Somebody called out to him to take a phone call, so he left Donna standing eyeing her father.

She felt the breath freeze in her throat again. It was exciting and scary to see him up close. “Hello Geoffrey,” she said as normally as she could. She found her hand being briefly shaken.

“Haven’t I seen you before somewhere? I’m sure I have,” Geoff queried as he gazed intensely at her.

Should she own up that she actually knew him, and where he had seen her last? “Since I know that isn’t a pickup line, I’m assuming you’ve been in to Mott’s,” she answered after laughing.

It gained the reaction she had been hoping for. “Oh yes! You were talking to that fella.”

“He’s my husband, if you mean the long streak of nothing,” she quickly supplied.

“That’s your husband?” Geoff sought to confirm, with what Donna suspected was more than a hint of relief. 

“Yes, poor bloke! John didn’t think he’d end up married to me when we first met,” she joked. “Are you married?”

“No!” he immediately replied. “Definitely not.”

“It isn’t all bad,” she retorted, as though that was what he was implying. “Just my cooking!” And laughed again; pleased that he joined her.

“I’m sure your husband appreciates you trying.” His friendly eyes shone back at her.

She snorted in return. “I’m trying all right! Why do you think he’s so thin? He spends half his life running away from my cooking, the rest of the time he’s running back to me because he knows which side his bread is buttered… since I actually know how to butter bread.” 

To her delight, Geoff burst into a fit of giggles. This day was already looking up; and plan Get To Know Your Father was coming along a treat.

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon and tea break was almost over that Geoff finally asked her the question she’d been anticipating all day.

“You know that shop Mott’s, who is the blonde girl that is often in there?” he stammered out.

“That’s Sylvia Mott, Wilf’s daughter,” she answered nonchalantly. “She works in there most days.”

“What’s she like?” he asked.

Caustic with the tongue of a viper at times, she wanted to tell him. She didn’t though. “I can’t say I’ve noticed much beyond the usual young girl things,” she cautiously said instead. “She has a nice smile.” ‘When she bothers to use it,’ she longed to add.

“Yes,” he dreamily answered.

Donna silently crowed. Oh yes! This was looking hopeful. “Do you live far from the shop?”

“Just off Ryedale Road,” he admitted.

Not that near at all, Donna realised. He must have been making special journeys to peep in at her mother. Shame in some respects; living nearer might have worked in his favour. “Is that far?” she asked, pretending to be ignorant of the local geography.

He threw her a shocked look. “Not really,” he lied. 

She smiled back. “We’re new around here,” she offered in explanation. “John is working on an important project in his free time, and then we’ll probably be moving on.”

“Really?” Geoff’s expression was pure relief. “Do you often have to do that?”

“All the time,” she said with feeling. “It’s worth it to be with John. But hark at me talking away like a good’un! I’d better let you get back to work.”

With that, she waltzed off back to her desk and left Geoff standing thoughtfully by the tea trolley. If she’d done it correctly, he’d soon be making another appearance in the shop. If she hadn’t, she would invite him over to help the Doctor with something. With what exactly would later be decided after she had spoken to him.

 

She noticed the difference in the Doctor as soon as they entered the flat together. Her playful companion became sullen and distant. He had taken her news about Geoff with keen interest when they had been down in the shop, alone together. But then he always seemed to be in a good mood at that time of day for some reason. It was as if someone had switched one of his lights off as they walked in through the front door.

Billy was sitting on the settee with his feet up on the arm, reading the newspaper he had collected from the shop earlier in the day. Wilf had been very surprised to see him in his domain, but he had covered it well. “This a friend of yours, John?” he had queried.

The Doctor had hastily introduced his friend Billy to Wilf, who offered some newspapers to read before he sauntered off.

“Where’s he staying?” Wilf asked once Billy was out of sight.

The Doctor stated, “He is sleeping on our settee for a couple of nights until he can get himself sorted out.”

“I bet that’s a bit awkward,” Wilf sympathised. 

The Doctor had accidentally agreed. “I mean, he needs to sleep in a decent bed,” he hastily tried to backtrack.

“I’ll keep an ear out for you in that case,” Wilf had promised. “Not that everyone will take him in…” 

“Thanks Wilf,” the Doctor gratefully replied. “Billy is a highly educated and trustworthy man.”

“Yeah, you sound like you trust him. Worried about your Donna, are you?” Wilf wondered insightfully. 

“I…,” the Doctor stuttered.

Wilf patted him on the shoulder. “You’re barking up the wrong tree. That Billy oozes charm but Donna only has eyes for you.” 

 

Donna didn’t know of this exchange as she contemplated their flat that evening. Pieces of newspaper were strewn about and there was washing up waiting to be done by the kitchen sink. 

“Hello Donna,” Billy brightly greeted her when she glared at him. “I didn’t expect you back yet.”

“So I see,” she slowly replied as she deliberately swept her gaze over the room again. “Been having a party, I see.”

He hastily began collecting up the pieces, and she made no effort to stop him. “Sorry.”

“I’ll get on with dinner then, shall I?” she pondered, trying not to sigh. 

Her anger soon faded away, and she was humming along to the radio as she prepared dinner; swaying her hips in time to the music. When the Doctor sidled up and wrapped himself around her from behind, swaying with her, she couldn’t hide her joy that he would do so. And when he whispered the song words into her ear, she practically melted in his arms; leaning back to offer him her lips to kiss. 

“Have I ever told you you’re a tart?” she teased him.

“Many a time,” he gleefully replied. “But feel free to say it again, whenever you like.”

She turned to make the most of being in his arms and immediately stopped when she saw Billy watching them. Instead she patted his upper arms. “I’ll remember that,” she blurted out, as an embarrassed flush crept up her face. Taking in a calming deep breath, she muttered, “Right, dinner.” 

 

They chatted about their day as they ate their meal, comparing notes on how far they had seemed to get. She tried not to worry that the Doctor hadn’t managed to buy the components he badly needed for his computer. Normally he would have just employed the sonic to do everything, but he needed to leave Billy with a working machine that would produce the necessary DVDs on the list Sally Sparrow had given them months beforehand. A machine that would provide all the DVDs with the necessary Easter eggs hidden in the menus, of course. Once it was built, the timelines would be set in place and they could escape back to their own time. 

“What are you planning to do tomorrow?” Donna tried to brightly enquire. 

“I was thinking I’d join us to the local library,” the Doctor told her. “I’m told we might be able to bring home several books at a time.”

“I’m sure reading a dozen would fill an afternoon for you,” she commented. “Are there any books in particular you fancy getting out?”

After a brief glare in warning, he replied, “I thought I’d catch up on my general reading.”

“Checking up on the fairy stories, no doubt, in order to see if they’re included you,” she playfully mocked him.

“Why would you be included, John?” Billy asked.

“Oh, well, you know,” the Doctor tried to answer modestly. “Sometimes these things happen, when you are a time traveller.”

Billy looked sceptical. 

“Perhaps you should prove that to him,” Donna suggested.

“It’s not as if I can prove it, here and now, without the TARDIS,” the Doctor grumbled.

“You could always do a Bill and Ted moment. Such as hide something, or move stuff about, at a later date.” She sat back with a pleased expression.

“That would be just some cheap trick,” the Doctor sneered.

“And your point is…?” She then stood up, declaring huffily, “If you don’t want to prove it, then that’s up to you.”

He caught hold of her wrist, halting her retreat. “Okay, I’ll come back and bring you a gift. What would you like?”

“I don’t know. What do you suggest, Billy?” she appealed to him.

He thought carefully for a few moments and then came up with an idea. “On my station desk I left a particular mug. If you have brought it to me and left it…” He considered the flat. “… on your bed, then I’ll believe you.”

“Then you’d better go in and check,” the Doctor smirked.

Billy got up and cautiously opened the bedroom door, gasping in shock when he turned the light on. “It’s here!” he proclaimed excitedly. “That’s my special mug!”

Donna stared at the Doctor, wide-eyed in anticipation. “That means we actually get out of here,” she quietly stated. 

“Oh yes!” the Doctor happily confirmed. “We’re going home!”

She squealed with delight and launched herself into his arms. “You must be chuffed.” 

He kissed her tenderly in celebration.

“Oh great. That’s just what I needed to see right now,” Billy griped when he returned to the lounge. “I get my special mug and you two start snogging. It’s almost as bad as last night.”

Two mortified faces peered back at him. The Doctor gave an embarrassed cough. “Yes, we erm… we said we’d keep it down. Sorry. Shall we have some tea?”

 

Things in the bedroom area did not improve over the coming week or so; in fact they regressed back to nothing more than a goodnight peck and snuggling together. This was not generally deemed good.

One morning Donna was woken after a particularly erotic wish fulfilment dream by the Doctor clasping her chest and prodding her hard in the back of her thigh. “Sorry, I…” He apologetically hugged her. “It might stop happening one day.”

“And pigs might fly,” she retorted, angry that any happy time was written out of the diary. “Oh sod this!” she exclaimed, and climbed out of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor watched in horror as Donna stomped away from the bed. “What are you doing?” he hissed when she got to the bedroom door and wrenched it open.

“This,” she hissed back. “Oi! Billy! You’ll be Billy no mates if you don’t get your arse up off that sofa and go down to Wilf. Tell him that John won’t be in this morning,” she called out. 

Billy shuffled about and sleepily grumbled, “Why should I do that?”

“Because you either help him out with the papers, or you get to stay here and risk listening to us. Either way, you ain’t going to get any more sleep this morning,” she warned him.

That took some seconds to seep in. “I’ll go and help Wilf,” Billy mumbled, and hastily pulled himself up off the settee.

Donna shut the door and was faced with the Doctor standing directly in front of her. “Donna!” he growled.

“You have to fight embarrassment with embarrassment,” she defended herself. “It had to be sorted out.”

“I love it when you take charge.” He beamed with excitement.

She stepped into his waiting embrace, and kissed him soundly. “In that case, let’s see if we can find out what else you didn’t know you could do,” she offered. “I plan to make this memorable for you.”

“I erm… I don’t know which way… how I should erm…” He looked pathetically at her for help.

“Then we shall explore several positions, and you can choose which one you like,” she answered. 

“What about you?” he wondered as she pushed him down onto the bed.

“It don’t matter this time about me,” she insisted as she made her way up his body, kissing every piece of bare skin as each undone button revealed more for her questing lips. “This one is all about you.”

“Oh Donna!” he groaned out passionately. 

It wouldn’t be the only time he would do so in the next hour or so. 

 

Wilf was totally surprised to see Billy appear in the shop instead of the Doctor. “Something up?” he asked with concern.

Billy tried to hide the smirk that invited. “You could say that,” he replied enigmatically. “I’ve been asked to come down and do John’s stint because they… they wanted some privacy.”

“Oh I see. Like that, is it? And I suppose you were getting in the way,” Wilf said in friendly tones.

“You could say that,” Billy agreed as he bent down to lift some of the bundles of morning newspapers that had been delivered. “Wilf, about that room your friend Fred might have. Do you think you could give me the address?”

“It’s in Canning Town,” Wilf warned him. “It’d be a distance to travel. I heard last night that Mrs Harris might have something for you down near South Acton Station. It wouldn’t take you five minutes to get here from there.”

“That’s not a problem,” Billy maintained. “It will do me good to move away and give John and Donna some peace and quiet.” Except he knew for a fact that quietness was not something they were seeking out at that precise moment; although he’d rather not think about how much noise that bed was kicking up. Instead he was glad he had escaped it and was about to permanently do so in order to save their friendship. 

 

They lay quietly in the bed together, unwilling to risk the cold room beyond the covers; wrapped up in their own little cocoon. It even seemed wrong to speak for a few minutes, as if a spell had been woven to keep the moment eternal. The only sound was of them kissing every now and then, in order to maintain contact with the events that had taken place, as the morning light filtered in through the closed curtains. 

“We might not be able to get away with doing this again,” Donna softly warned the Doctor; not wanting to completely crush his hopes.

“I know,” he quickly retorted; and then chuckled to himself. “Billy was shocked by you ordering him out. I bet he hasn’t obeyed anyone like that before.”

She snorted a giggle. “He had it coming to him, with the way he carries on. I know he’s a policeman but he’ll have to lose the attitude around here. He’s been cruising on his looks.”

“You used to say that about me,” he thought to add.

“Well, I couldn’t have you thinking you actually are awesome, could I? You’ve got enough ego for two blokes as it is,” she defended herself. Turning to glance at the bedside clock, she gasped in surprise. “Look at the time! I’d better get up and go to work or I’ll have something else to moan about.”

“You were doing plenty of moaning earlier,” he cheekily noted. 

“I wonder whose fault that was?” She smiled mischievously back. “As lovely as this is, and as gorgeous as you are, I have got to go.” 

A consoling kiss was placed upon his lips.

“Can we at least try to make this happen again?” he pleaded.

“For you, I’d do anything,” she promised. “Now get your hands off my bum; and I’ll see you later.” 

With one last kiss, she was gone from his arms; and he instantly missed the close contact. Laying there, watching Donna bustle about getting ready for work, he considered that in some respects he would regret leaving 1969 and this life they had carved out.

But he was shocked when her final words before leaving were, “Don’t go moping about the consequences of this. I know you, and you’ll beat yourself up over it!”

How did she know him so well, he wondered; that was just before he was grateful that she actually did. It certainly seemed to make life simpler. There was no need to invent complicated lies, no need to guard what he said, and he felt a sense of belonging that hadn’t existed for several regenerations. Yes, he concluded, life with Donna was good; better than good.

 

Donna felt his presence before she actually saw him, but Geoff inadvertently creeping up on her wasn’t unwelcome. She swivelled in her seat and greeted him, “How may I help you this fine morning?”

He frowned at her in confusion. “It’s pouring down with rain,” he commented.

“It’s an expression, Geoff,” she retorted. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Ah… well… I was wondering…,” he began, suddenly focusing on his hands rather than her face. “Will you be going on the company jamboree to Hastings?”

“If I didn’t know any better, Geoffrey Noble, I’d think you were asking me out on a date,” she teased him; glad when he blushed. “No, I won’t be going, but I have an alternative plan if you want to meet Sylvia.”

“You do?!” he eager asked. “I mean… what’s your plan; if you need one, that is.”

She tried not to smirk at him. “I hear on the grapevine that you’re into astronomy, and I need some help getting my husband a present. Would you be willing to come over and talk telescopes with him for a while, so that you can tell me afterwards which one to buy him?” And kill three birds with one stone, she thought.

“Oh yes!” he enthused. “I can do that; easily!”

“In that case, why don’t you come home with me to tea on Friday? I promise not to cook,” she added to entice him.

A huge grin spread across his face. “You’re on, Donna! But there’s no need to promise that,” he politely insisted. “I’ll even pay for fish and chips, if you like.”

Her mouth watered just at the thought of shop bought chips. It had felt like an eternity since she had been able to afford such a thing. “Careful or I might hold you to that offer,” she warned, hoping he’d carry it out nevertheless.

Fortunately Geoff laughed at that point, so she carried on living in hope until Friday evening. But she planned an alternative meal, just in case.

 

Donna entered the flat after work to find it suddenly a completely different colour. All the walls had been painted a cheery pale yellowy cream that made it instantly seem warmer, cleaner and new. The evidence of two paint brushes and a tin of paint sat on newspaper on the dining table.

“Blimey! This is… it’s wonderful! I love it!” she exclaimed in delight as she took it all in. “What happened? Did the shoemaker’s elves visit while I was at work? They’ve certainly earned a reward.”

The Doctor sauntered over, grinning proudly from ear to ear. “You like it, love? What do I get for my reward?”

As expected, he wrapped his arms around her, so she allowed a kiss in front of Billy, who was standing to the side looking equally pleased with his efforts. 

“Will that do?” she asked.

“Yes, but I’m not letting you do this to Billy,” the Doctor answered cheekily.

“Come on, what did I really do to deserve this?” she asked in a different way. “Apart from the obvious,” she amended when she caught the gleam in his eye. 

“It was Billy’s idea,” he confessed.

“Your idea?” she asked Billy in surprise.

“I’m afraid so,” he admitted. “I wanted to say ‘thank you’ for putting up with me, for feeding and looking after me; and your little outburst this morning forced me to go out and find a place of my own to stay in.”

“You’re leaving us?” she wondered in disbelief. “But John needs to finish your machine and that…”

“I won’t be moving far. Thanks to Wilf’s contacts I’ve found some family in Silvertown, lodgings with Mrs Harris, and a job with Benny in the electrical shop who is expanding into music more. He can benefit from my knowledge about what will sell and what won’t,” Billy explained.

“Oh Billy! That’s fantastic!” she gushed and hugged him. “Don’t get too used to this though,” she playfully warned him. “I’m a one-man woman.”

Billy laughed. “I had noticed that.” 

 

It was with triumphant glee that Donna led Geoff into the shop Friday evening after work. As secretly planned, Wilf was standing there watching them enter with interest. “Hello,” she greeted him and the Doctor. “This is my friend Geoff from work. I found out that he’s a bit of an amateur astronomer.”

“Is he?” the Doctor feigned ignorance. “We have lots to talk about.”

“Astronomy, you say?” Wilf added, suddenly keen to join the conversation. “That’s looking at the stars, ain’t it?”

“Yes,” Geoff eagerly answered. “I have my own telescope at home, and often stay up late to follow the constellations.”

“Oh my,” Wilf gasped. “I’ve always fancied doing that.”

The Doctor exchanged a knowing look with Donna. “Perhaps we ought to get together and do that some time. Once I’ve got a telescope, of course.”

“Never mind, darling. Perhaps you’ll get one for your birthday,” Donna crooned as she took his hand. 

“I wouldn’t know which one to ask for,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

“I can help with that one,” Geoff immediately offered. “My mate sells them.”

Wilf was agog. 

“I know; why don’t you stay to tea and you can tell John which are the best ones,” Donna suggested; following their carefully planned script. 

“Thank you, Mrs Smith… I mean, Donna,” Geoff replied. He grinned at how easy they had pulled this part off. 

“Why don’t you pop up too, Wilf?” the Doctor invited him.

“I’d have to tell the wife,” Wilf cautiously answered. After some seconds, he added, “I’ll see you all later.”

Now for the tricky part, Donna thought as Wilf bustled off. “I’ve got some bacon we can have.” 

Geoff burst into action. “Please let me treat you both to some fish and chips.”

“Oh we couldn’t…,” the Doctor politely tried to dissuade him.

“I insist; it’s my treat.” Geoff stood beaming at them both. 

“In that case,” the Doctor eagerly accepted, “I hear the place on the corner is wonderful!”

Donna sighed in relief. She wouldn’t get the chance to poison her father after all; and they’d be getting chips! Real chips! 

Now that was a cause to celebrate before she had to endure technical talk about telescopes all evening. It was almost as good as Billy moving out in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening had gone to plan, with Geoff forming a firm friendship with Wilf before they had both gone home, and promising to ask if he could join the amateur astronomers group he belonged to. But what delighted Donna even more was the fact that the pair of them had been so friendly and interested in the Doctor. Her dad had never had the chance to properly meet him before, during the brief time spent at the wedding reception; nor had Gramps, come to that. Their visits home were always so fleeting. But now she could imagine what it would be like for the Doctor to be a proper husband to her, forging familial links that would strengthen over the years.

The Doctor had tried so hard too; keeping quiet as Geoff informed Wilf about various constellations, and explained why certain lenses had to be used. It was wonderful to watch them all together.

It came as a shock that it made her go all teary eyed when she’d had to explain the situation to Billy when he came in from Benny’s.

Billy had asked, “Why was it so important to get Geoff and Wilf talking together? I don’t understand.”

She had taken a deep breath before confessing, “I need them to form a bond of friendship, because they will become sort of a father and son.”

“You mean they’re your family?” Billy had questioned in shocked tones. “I thought that wasn’t allowed.”

“In this case it was necessary,” the Doctor defended the choice. “The timelines were fluctuating, and I can’t let that happen. The timelines must converge on an event in the future; so Geoff and Wilf have to be a fixed point.”

“What event?” Billy wondered.

“Ah,” the Doctor replied enigmatically. He didn’t want to add that Billy would not be alive to see it; that would be cruel. “Just wait and see.”

 

The following lunchtime Donna was just finishing her hour helping out in the shop when Eileen appeared, looking rather apprehensive. “Hello,” Donna cheerily greeted her, dampening down her desire to grab her grandmother and hug the living daylights out of her. “You look worried. Is there any way I can help you?”

Eileen instantly calmed down. “Oh Donna, love, there is, if you’re willing to help me out. I’m supposed to be looking after our Margaret’s boy this afternoon but I’ve got to go up the hospital and take some stuff in to Phyllis, because she’s having…” Something was mouthed at this point that Donna strained to make sense of, but assumed was gynaecological. “It’d only be for an hour or so.”

It didn’t take her long to work out that Eileen was talking about Sylvia’s cousin Margaret, and the boy was Tony, the brother of her yet-to-be-born second cousin Janice. Blimey! This’d be fun. “Okay, I think I can do that,” Donna cautiously answered. “What time were you thinking of?”

Eileen positively beamed back at her. “I’ll do him some lunch and then I’ll bring him right over.” 

Pleased with the result, and the fact that Donna had almost volunteered to help, Eileen rushed out of the shop to collect and deal with Tony.

“Donna, is this wise?” the Doctor whispered once Eileen had left the shop. “You don’t want to get too involved.”

“Don’t worry, Spaceman. I don’t have much to do with Tony when I’m older; only his sister, so I can’t do too much harm,” she tried to confidently reply. “I’d better see if I’ve got anything to treat a kid,” she added to herself as she wondered what food she could entice him with.

“Just be yourself,” the Doctor advised. “And I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t swallow anything he shouldn’t from off the table top.”

“You looking after Tony?” Sylvia suddenly asked Donna when she appeared from the kitchen with tea for them all. “Rather you than me. He can be a brat.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Donna confidently defended him. She couldn’t remember much about him, but she didn’t remember Tony being brattish. 

“Yeah, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Sylvia retorted. “Unless you can get him to talk about telescopes too like you did with that bloke in the leather jacket.” When Donna raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Sylvia added, “Dad said that he met him last night.” 

“Oh! You mean Geoff!” Donna pretended to remember. “He’s really lovely. I work with him down in the surveyors’ office. He only wears the leather jacket in his spare time; the rest of the week he’s in a suit.”

That turned Sylvia’s attention onto the Doctor for some reason. “Do you ever wear leather, John?”

His face was a picture of uncertainty. “I have done, when I was younger,” he hesitantly answered, hoping that her question was purely about jackets. Surely she was too young to know about anything else?

“You wore leather?” Donna asked him seductively, and smoothed her hands over his chest. “Why didn’t I know you then?”

“Because…” He grinned back, holding onto her waist and ignoring Sylvia’s presence for the moment. Or was that using Sylvia’s presence? “I stupidly didn’t come looking for you first. Fortunately you haven’t lost your chance, if we find something.”

“Saucy!” Donna trailed her index finger across his lips.

“If you two oldies start snogging I shall throw up,” Sylvia complained. 

The Doctor merely smirked at her. “We can’t have that; so I shall say goodbye to you, and we’ll see you later.”

 

Donna had finished washing up and was anxiously glancing over the flat, searching for possible child hazards, when Eileen knocked on the door.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Donna,” Eileen gushed as she shoved a small boy in through the door before her. “I don’t know what I would have done if you… Ooh, you’ve painted it all. Doesn’t it look nice? Who did all this?”

“John and Billy did,” Donna answered proudly. She noted how the boy had stood only just within the doorway, inquisitively observing the room. “And who is this?”

“This is Tony,” Eileen said unceremoniously. “Mind that you behave yourself, young man!” she sternly warned the boy with a waggle of her index finger. “Or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Yes, Auntie Eileen,” Tony instantly reacted. 

“None of your funny business,” Eileen added; rather unnecessarily, in Donna’s opinion, but she kept quiet. “I’ll be off then, and I’ll see you both later. If he gives you any lip just slap him one,” Eileen advised Donna. 

And then she was gone, leaving them facing each other in the sudden silence. He seemed to not know what to think of her as he stood warily on the rug, breathing in shallow bursts.

Bending down slightly, Donna softened her voice as she told him, “Hello. I’m Donna and I’m very distantly related to you; but you won’t have met me before.”

He still said nothing, but stood silently; as though he was waiting for the axe to fall.

“We can do some drawing, read a book, make a cake, or you can explore the box of gadgets my husband has left us. What would you like to do?” she asked as pleasantly as she could.

“You’ve got no telly,” he noted forlornly.

“No, sorry. We can’t afford one. We’ve got the radio if you want to listen to it,” she offered.

Tony shook his head. “No thank you.” He contemplated the room again. “What’s that thing on the table?”

Ah, a breakthrough. “It’s a recording device. Would you like to try it out?”

His face was eager for a few seconds, and then it fell. “Does it break easy?” he wondered.

“Depends what you do to it. But normally if you treat things okay they don’t fall to pieces,” she reasoned. “Let’s have a look.”

She led him over to the table and gestured for him to sit down on one of the dining chairs. “You sit there, and I’ll record you saying something.”

“What should I say?” His big blue eyes pleaded with her. 

“Let’s see…” She tried to think of something a young boy would be knowledgeable about as she switched the recorder on. “Do you know any jokes?”

“No,” he answered sadly.

“Oh come on! You must know one. I bet you know loads that would make me groan.” She smiled encouragingly at him as he remained quiet. “What is a bird after it is nine days old?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, stunned that he didn’t. “What is it?”

“Ten days old!” Donna declared. 

The boy burst into giggles. “That’s silly!” he protested. 

“I didn’t say it couldn’t be; I just wanted you to make me groan at your jokes,” she retorted playfully. 

“Okay, what’s big, red, and eats rocks?” he asked her gleefully.

“Ooh, you’ve got me there. What is big, red and eats rocks?” she asked in return.

“A big red rock eater!” he practically squealed, and laughed at his lame joke as Donna groaned dramatically. 

By the time the Doctor walked in through the door they had exchanged several more groan-worthy jokes, and were giggling inanely. “Surely you aren’t forcing your jokes on him, Donna,” he teased. “That’s child cruelty.”

“Shut it, you!” she playfully bit back. “Tony, this is my husband, John. He made this machine.”

“What machine are you showing him? Oh, the recorder,” the Doctor noted as he eyed the table. “Have you been trying it out for me?”

“Yes. Do you want to play it back and show Tony,” she suggested.

He grinned. “Why not?” 

He quickly covered the two steps to the table, where Tony had gone back to his previous stony silence as he eyed this new person with caution. The Doctor then swivelled part of the machine towards Tony and pressed a button.

A small monitor burst into life showing Tony giggling with delight as the gap between his front teeth clearly showed up. “That’s me!” he announced with surprise. “You’ve got a little telly in it!”

“Oh it does more than that,” the Doctor boasted. “Watch this.” 

A press of another button had Tony talking with a Chipmunk voice; and another button had him doing everything backwards.

“That is weird!” Tony beamed at the Doctor with new found affection. 

“I dunno. I keep him entertained for an hour, you waltz in, press one button…,” Donna pretended to gripe.

The Doctor caught hold of her, and gave her a brief consoling kiss. “Stop grizzling woman and make me some tea.”

“Did you…? No! Did you hear him, Tony?” She looked at the boy as he watched them with keen interest. “He thinks he can come in and demand tea! I ask you; is that the way to carry on?” 

Tony was loving this show of affection. “No, Auntie Donna,” he answered as he bounced up and down in his seat.

“What should we do to punish him?” she asked.

“Erm… he should make the tea!” he gleefully decreed.

“Ganged up on in my own home,” the Doctor complained. “Did you want tea as well, Tony?” he asked as he turned to grab the kettle.

“Yes please, Uncle John!” Tony didn’t catch the shocked expression on the Doctor’s face. He was too busy investigating the buttons on the recorder.

Donna smirked at the Doctor’s pleased face and brought out some biscuits to go with their tea. It was no surprise when Tony’s attention swapped to the treat. “You can have one now, and save the rest for when we have our tea,” she instructed him.

“Thank you, Auntie Donna,” he gulped out as he bit into a biscuit. 

She sighed in contentment, watching Tony swinging his foot as he played with the recorder. 

“You miss all this,” the Doctor quietly commented as he stood next to her. 

“Yeah, I do,” she admitted. “I’ve never minded looking after other people’s kids. I used to do a lot of it at one time.”

“Auntie Donna, can I draw you a picture?” Tony suddenly asked.

“Of course you can,” she brightly answered. “Hang on and I’ll find you some paper.”

By the end of the next hour three pictures carefully drawn by Tony were proudly displayed on the mantelpiece; and they were all saddened when Eileen knocked on the door to take Tony away with her.

“Come back any time that you like!” Donna called out to Tony as he was led down the stairs. And then she slunk into the flat.


	11. Chapter 11

“I thought Sylvia said Tony was a brat,” the Doctor remarked. “He was nothing of the sort.”

“It just goes to show that it depends how you treat a child, at times,” Donna answered.

His pride in her shone through. “You’d have made a great mum,” he complimented her, reaching out to lovingly touch her arm.

“Thanks. It doesn’t matter now as I’m too old for all that,” she muttered. “At least I can still borrow one every once in a while.”

“Come here,” he gently ordered, and drew her into his embrace to hug her tight. After a few minutes, he pondered, “This was supposed to be a happy day; celebrating being alone together again.”

She lifted her chin to answer him. “I’m happy, being here with you.” 

“Are you sure?” he whispered. “You could go off, marry someone else, have a family, and get all the things you wanted.”

“Why would I do that?” she wondered incredulously. “I have all I want right here with you.”

He crushed his mouth down onto hers, kissing her lips with gratitude as he poured his hearts and soul into the action. They both gasped with passion as they changed position, wanting to caress and express their love. Soon top layers were completely removed as they clasped each other, and toppled onto the heath rug; making the most of the heat from the coal fire.

When the Doctor pulled back briefly to remove his last pieces of clothing, Donna thought she had never seen him look so beautiful; like some angel from a book, so full of love. A tender caress brought her out of her stupor, and she reached out for him; welcoming him into her own private world. 

 

A loud knock at the door startled them from their moment. 

“Who is it?!” the Doctor yelled out as he frantically located his clothing.

“It’s me! Geoff!” someone outside shouted through the letterbox.

“What?” the Doctor hissed in Donna’s direction as she raced for the bedroom. “Just a minute!” he called out to Geoff.

He waited until Donna had shut the bedroom door and he’d done up his trousers before he even attempted to let Geoff in.

As the front door opened Geoff exclaimed, “Oh! Where you going to bed early? Sorry; only you said to come round tonight.”

“I did!” the Doctor agreed as the memory hit him. “Come in.” 

“Hello Geoff,” Donna greeted him when she sashayed into the room, fully clothed. “Did you finish ironing your shirt, darling?” she pointedly asked the Doctor.

“My what? Oh, my shirt! Yes, yes I did,” he quickly replied, and grabbed his shirt up from the arm of the sofa to put it on. “Do you erm want some tea, Geoff?”

Geoff had been standing just inside the doorway feeling rather puzzled up to this point. “Yes, please,” he politely answered. He then patted the item he was holding under his arm, neatly tied up in sacking. “I brought my mini telescope for you to have a look at.”

“Ah! The telescope!” the Doctor enthused. “Look Donna, he brought his telescope!”

She tried not to roll her eyes. “So I noticed.” Did he think she’d lost the gift of sight? He’d been good earlier, but not THAT good!

“Wilf said he’d meet us at the bottom of the hill,” Geoff reminded them. 

“We’d better get a move on then, Donna,” the Doctor enthused.

Cheek! He was less dressed than she was. “Just need to point out, some sort of shoes would be helpful.” She smugly grinned at him as he blushed.

 

It was almost pitch black when they joined Wilf at the bottom of the hill.

“Ain’t it cold?! You’d expect it to be warmer this time of year,” Wilf greeted them as they appeared. “Sylvia here has brought us some cocoa to warm us up later.”

Sylvia didn’t say much to this, but just hugged herself against the bitter wind. Donna felt Geoff perk up at the sight of her.

“Lead on Wilf,” the Doctor encouraged them to move, and grabbed hold of Donna’s hand to guide her through the gloom; leaving Geoff standing with Sylvia.

“It’s a bit dark here. I can’t see where I’m going,” Geoff glumly remarked.

As soon as he said it, he slipped; and Sylvia shot out a hand to steady him.

“Don’t worry. I know my way,” she confidently told him as she held onto his hand and led him over the uneven ground.

Both the Doctor and Donna caught this encounter and squeezed their joined hands in excitement. 

“What do you see, Spaceman?” Donna whispered to him as he glanced back at the future couple.

“The timelines are strengthening,” he whispered back. “We might have done it!”

“I dunno; he might have to do something more drastic like deliver a baby for Mum to seem a bit keener,” Donna remarked. 

“Hmm. It would take me a while to arrange that one,” he cheekily retorted.

She immediately nudged shoulders with him. “Give over, you tart!”

“You love it really,” he teased.

“Oh, you’re gradually learning what I love,” she re-joined, hoping that adorable blush was creeping up his face again.

There was a high-pitched giggle in answer, followed by him kissing her cheek. 

Wilf led them to a decent spot near the top of the hill. “I’ve always thought this’d be a good place to see the stars,” he told his gathered followers. “Have you got the telescope, Geoff?”

“Oh yes!” Geoff quickly dropped Sylvia’s hand and burst forward with the item in question. 

The Doctor forced himself to stand back and let the two men set it up; but he was dying to take charge and configure it. “Any problem you need help with?” he anxiously asked instead.

“We’re all set, thanks John,” Geoff cheerily answered. “There you go, Wilf. Take a look,” he offered proudly.

Wilf peered gleefully into the eye piece, and then he waved the Doctor over. “Come and look, John! It’s fantastic!”

“Go on,” Donna softly encouraged him. “Go and make his day.”

The Doctor beamed at her in gratitude and then stepped forward to join in the fun.

 

“Aren’t you going to have a look?” Donna asked Sylvia after she was given a turn.

“No.” Sylvia shook her head. “It’s for blokes to do.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Donna insisted. “Since when did men have a monopoly on fun? Give it go!”

She couldn’t help the broad smile on her face as Geoff hurried about showing Sylvia where to stand, where to look into the telescope and what might interest her. Aw, it was so sweet when Sylvia responded with interest. 

The Doctor trod closer to smugly say into Donna’s ear, “I see time travelling is agreeing with you.”

“Making sure you exist in the first place would make anyone happy,” she breathily replied.

He adjusted his tie. “Thanks for that. I thought you cared.”

Inevitably she swatted his arm. 

 

It felt weird to have finished with the filming project for Billy. Over the weeks the Doctor had fine-tuned the recording equipment, tested the programming to within an inch of its life, and then that afternoon they had done his little piece to camera. All that left was to do that decorating job for the Summerfields that Wilf had got Billy, to earn a few bob whilst he scrounged together the funds to buy himself into Benny’s business. 

Things were certainly looking up in that respect. Their sex life had halted due to nature being reinstated. The risks were too great.

Donna turned to find Sylvia thoughtfully contemplating her. “Hello Sylvia. What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Although I was wondering why John borrowed some overalls off Dad,” she admitted.

“He is helping Billy do a decorating job tomorrow. Your dad got them it,” Donna explained.

“Oh yes. The Summerfields have got a big house out in… West Drayton, I think it is. I’ve never been there, but Dad was in the army with old man Summerfield,” Sylvia chatted on.

Donna tried to continue to smile back when Sylvia stopped and shot her a worried look. “Is there a problem?” she anxiously asked.

“Well, sort of,” Sylvia huffed. “Can I ask you something; something a bit personal?”

“You can try,” Donna joked, hoping to high Heaven that she wouldn’t have to offer a sex talk. “But go on.”

Sylvia bit her lip nervously. “It’s about you and John; how do you get him to be so nice to you?”

Donna wanted to laugh, but held it in. “I thought you and Geoff were hitting it off the last time I saw you.” In fact she was sure, because Geoff had taken Sylvia out several times in the last few weeks. “Doesn’t he treat you okay?”

“He does,” Sylvia answered cautiously, “but he is nowhere near as nice as your husband.”

“He will be,” Donna told her confidently. “Geoff is just shy. Give him time to gain some self-worth and he’ll be away, being romantic like the best of them.”

 

The Doctor had come home from decorating Wester Drumlins covered in wallpaper paste, and feeling decidedly messy. Within seconds he proclaimed that he needed a bath and a drink to get the taste of the place out of his mouth.

When Donna later entered the bathroom the Doctor was happily soaking in a bubble bath. She couldn’t help smirking at him looking so relaxed.

“Forgot your battleship to play with, Spaceman,” she teased him, and leant in to rub a hand along his jawline. “And your razor, by the looks of things. Talk about scruff!”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently towards him. “If my stubble offends you so much, why don’t you deal with it?” he mischievously offered.

The gleam in his eyes egged her on to answer, “Why not? Yeah, go on then. I’ll shave it off for you.”

“Really?” he wondered. “There’s no time like the present. Please feel free to join me.”

To his delighted surprise she turned to acquire the things she’d need and then climbed into the tub to perch on the wooden bath rack. “How should I do this? I don’t want to squash you,” she commented.

He eyed her scantily clad figure with obvious enjoyment. “Taking off all of your clothes would have helped, but sit yourself down on my lap.” He directed her down into the shallow water.

With practised ease, she foamed up his face and then used his razor to scrape away the hair that had grown around his chin; wiping it off on a nearby towel. He let her take her time doing it, lifting his chin up and side to side in order to give her greater access. In next to no time the task was done.

Donna sat back and eyed her accomplishment with pride. She hadn’t known which part of the proceedings to be most surprised by, his offer or her own; but she had enjoyed being trusted by him when he was so vulnerable.

“All done,” she announced brightly.

The Doctor thoughtfully considered her before opening his mouth. “Donna, I wanted to… We don’t know how much longer we will have to stay here, we haven’t lain together in a while but I know you have a deep-seated desire to have a baby one day, so I thought… If you want me to, I’d like to provide you with a child.”

She felt her heart boom in her chest. Did he really mean it? “In what way?” she hesitantly queried.

He brought his face nearer to hers and gulped nervously. This was a big deal, and he could easily mess it up. “I would like to father a baby for you, with you; if you’ll have me.”

Donna sucked in a breath. “You’d do that for me?” 

“That and more,” he assured her.

His answer was a squeal of delight, and Donna throwing her arms around his neck. 

“I bloody love you!” she declared, and planted a huge smacker of a kiss right on his lips.

He laughed with happiness and then eagerly returned the kiss; letting it build to something more passionate before breaking it off. “Are you pleased you’re my wife?” he breathily asked.

“Not half!” she joyously replied, and resumed kissing him.

The kisses had only just changed from gratitude to passion when a strange and familiar sound hit them. They shared an anxious look.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is that the TARDIS?” Donna then stated more than questioned, “We’ll have to go back to the real world; back to where we were.”

The Doctor felt stunned too. Of course he wanted to get the TARDIS back; it was what they’d been hoping and waiting for. It had taken months of hard work and planning. But it also meant the end of them as a married couple, and as possible parents. He had her half naked within his arms, both of them in an aroused state with her ripe for the taking, but he had to let her go. This was the end.

“Back to normal,” he agreed with sinking hearts. “I suppose we’d better go and greet the Old Girl.”

They shared a brave smile as they tried to be what the other needed, and helped each other to clamber out of the bath tub. 

 

Loud humming from the TARDIS welcomed them in when the doors were first opened, and continued for quite a while after that.

The Doctor bound up to the console and considered it with new awe and wonder. The programme he had written for the DVDs had obviously worked, Billy had gone on to establish his own video making and marketing business, and the result had been the eradication of those blasted Weeping Angels at Wester Drumlins; thanks to Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale. It felt good to have something resolved within seconds like that in his own personal timeline again. Boy was he rusty! Despite their previous experience in 1913 it would take him a while to ease back into his Time Lord lifestyle after spending so many months pretending he was an ordinary human being. Well, a human being with super intelligence and a wonderfully supportive wife…

That thought made him lift his head and gaze at Donna, who was trying desperately to pretend that she was returning to normality with ease. Clearly she wasn’t; but she, as usual, was putting on a brave face. 

She was walking up the ramp, dusting off her hands.

“Did you finish tidying things up?” he asked, for something to say.

“Yes, all bedding stripped, cleaned and folded up neatly,” she answered, somewhat too brightly. “Vacuuming done, bathroom tidied, perishables brought into the TARDIS, borrowed clothing returned, rent money put in an envelope, keys and a covering letter left on the table. Have I left anything out?”

“No,” he answered. “I’ve already slotted away my gadgets.” He then softly asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to personally say goodbye to them?”

Donna shook her head. “I can’t do that again. I’ve already lost too much; I don’t think I’d be able to hold it together.”

He understood that perfectly. She had suffered enough when they’d come in contact with her family in the first place. “Give me a chance to put us in the Vortex, and then we’ll go and have a cup of tea.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed. “Let me change out of this outfit into normal clothes first then I’ll meet you there.”

“See you in the kitchen,” he called after her as she walked away. Shame, he thought; he’d miss seeing her in short skirts. Those legs of hers needed showing off a lot more; not that he would say that to her now. He knew the risks.

Touching everything along the corridor as he went, he made his way to the kitchen. It all seemed so strange and familiar at the same time. With an audible sigh, he lifted the kettle and filled it with water. The speed with which it boiled surprised him; he’d gotten used to waiting for five minutes. There was so much to get used to again. The light in the kitchen caught his ‘wedding’ ring and made it glisten. Should he remove it now that he didn’t actually need it? Probably for the best, he decided. Reluctantly, he took hold of it and tugged it off his finger. “Bye wife,” he murmured as he returned it to the depths of his pocket. 

Little did he know that Donna was at that precise moment saying her own goodbye to her husband by donning her usual attire.

 

It took them a couple of days full of adventures (ones where they acted overly polite towards each other) before they felt they were anywhere near to being back to normal and tested themselves.

They stood on the threshold of the Mott-Noble home feeling rather nervous. This was their first visit since the 1969 business, so they were unsure how much would now be established as living memory.

“Are you ready?” the Doctor gently asked.

“Yes… sort of,” Donna replied. “I’d just got used to seeing Dad and Nan again. But that’s okay. I knew it was one of the hazards when we went to Gramps’ shop.”

“We can always come back another day,” he offered. “This doesn’t have to happen now.”

“Let’s get it over and done with,” she insisted, and stepped up to the front door. 

It was Wilf who opened it after she had rung the bell. “Donna! Is his lordship with you?”

“He’s right here, Gramps.” She threw out an arm, grabbed the Doctor’s sleeve, and dragged him closer. 

“Hello Wilf!” he cheerfully greeted him. “It’s been a while.”

“Come on in!” Wilf beckoned them in to the house. “Sylvia’s isn’t back from work yet. But she shouldn’t be too long. She’ll be pleased to see you.”

When Wilf bustled off whilst they sat themselves down in the lounge, Donna remarked to the Doctor, “It doesn’t seem to have affected him at all.”

“We’ll see,” he cautiously replied. “The memory is a delicate thing.”

It was as he brought the tea in that Wilf made his observation. “You know for a minute there you did not half remind me of someone I used to know.”

“Did I?” the Doctor queried.

“Yes, you must be related to him,” Wilf chuckled. “Hang on a tick! I think I’ve got a photo of him somewhere. Now where did I put it?”

He fumbled about in the drawer as Donna whispered to the Doctor, “When did you have your photo taken?”

“ _WE_ did the night we were invited over for Tony’s birthday,” he reminded her.

“Oh yeah,” she answered weakly; and felt like an idiot. She had consciously been trying not to think about their time in 1969 since they had returned home. Back to modern life with all the amenities, running for your life at every opportunity, being threatened by goons with big guns, and your best mate by your side. Your best mate who occasionally gave you adoring looks as though he wished you were someone else. Yes, she felt like a complete idiot in that moment.

“Ah!” Wilf exclaimed with delight. “These look like the ones.” He then stood stock still and stared; first at the Doctor and then at Donna. He held between his fingers a picture of his wife’s nephew Tony, being hugged by John and Donna Smith; and he glanced down at it and back at them. “It’s like you’re their doubles,” he faintly observed. “You’ve even got the same…” He then stated more forcefully, “It _is_ you! The same hair, the same suit; it’s you!”

The Doctor stood up. “Wilf…,” he tried to begin his explanation.

“And Donna!” Wilf cried out in shock. “Your dad was so taken with you both that he vowed his first child would be named after you. 

“Is that why I’m Donna Jean Noble?” she asked.

“Yes!” he gasped out, looking a bit teary-eyed now. 

“Oh Doctor, what have we done?” she sadly questioned him.

He opened his arms to encourage her to embrace him, and she quickly accepted it. “It’s okay,” the Doctor sought to reassure her; and kissed her temple. “We haven’t destroyed any timelines; merely strengthened them.” 

“Hang on.” Wilf sobered. “You were married!” he accused them. 

“Technically we…,” the Doctor stammered.

“Who was married?” Sylvia distractedly asked as she entered through the kitchen door. “Donna; and _him_!” she cried.

“I was just saying how much they look like our old tenants, John and Donna,” Wilf interrupted her angry glare. “Do you remember them?”

“Of course I do.” Sylvia calmly took the photo from out of her father’s fingers; peered at it and then at them. “It’s because it is them,” she said after some seconds. “I’ve always known the Doctor was John, right from the moment he turned up at the wedding reception.”

“You knew, and you never said?!” Donna blurted out.

“Why would I?” Sylvia shrugged. “As soon as you both walked in that time, with that wedding ring on your finger, I knew he had married you just in the way Dad told me John had married his Donna. It was a shock to realise my own daughter was the same Donna, but then Tony had told me that John travelled in time.”

“You told Tony?” Donna threw an accusing glare at the Doctor.

“It was a story to encourage him,” he answered defensively. “I wanted him to have pleasant dreams.”

“Where is your wedding ring?” Sylvia suddenly asked him as she stared at his hand.

“It’s here, in my pocket.” The Doctor brought out the ring and displayed it on his palm.

Wilf positively beamed with delight. “Then I can finally say welcome to the family, Doctor!” And he hugged the Doctor where he sat on the armchair. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Mum?” Donna asked Sylvia when they were doing the washing up together.

“I admit I was a shocked when John walked in through the door that time, after all these years.” She stopped to smile. “You probably knew I had a bit of a crush on him; and I thought it was a coincidence that you looked like your namesake. A bit of wishful thinking on your dad’s part, that sort of thing, as he thought the world of the pair of you. But it’s nice being able to talk about it now,” Sylvia explained.

Relief flooded Donna. Things were okay with her family; and their acceptance of the Doctor as her husband would have been perfect if he had actually been her husband and they’d resumed a married relationship. She could dream, couldn’t she? For now she would have to hide her unrequited love and make the most of living with him in the way he needed, offering the loving support of a friend.

Saying their goodbyes, and getting enthusiastic hugs, the Doctor and Donna soon made their way back home feeling somewhat contented. 

 

As they reached the TARDIS doors they heard a deep male voice gasp out, “Auntie Donna and Uncle John!”

They both turned to see a smartly dressed man in his late forties grinning at them in sheer joy.

“Do I know…?” Donna started to ask.

“It’s me, little Tony,” he interrupted her. “I came as soon as I got the message.”

“Whoa! Hang on here; what message?” she asked, her confusion all too evident as he rushed forward to hug her.

“The message from Uncle John,” Tony stated matter of factly; and immediately clasped her to his chest. “The one he left for me on the DVD.”

She fervently hugged Tony back. “Spaceman?” she questioned the Doctor, who was trying to appear nonchalant before his grin overtook him. “What did you do?” 

“Oh… you know. I thought you’d be pleased to see him again.” He then smirked.

“Am I?!” she snorted her understatement, and gave Tony another squeeze. “Where have you been all this time? I thought you’d disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“I did; sort of,” Tony reluctantly admitted. “I joined UNIT when I left school. Didn’t tell the family that, of course. And then I transferred to Torchwood, when I could, last year to help rebuild the London branch.”

“Oh! We’ve been there,” she divulged accidentally.

Tony laughed. “So I found out!” He then leaned in to whisper, “I can provide some wedding photographs if you like, and the film of you both is very touching.”

“You mickey taking sod!” she huffed, and swatted his arm. The effect was spoilt when she tender stroked his offended arm. “It’s so good to see you again,” she sincerely told him.

 

It was back to being the two of them again once Tony left; with many promises of meeting again soon. 

“So… sending messages for me on a DVD, Spacemen. I thought you didn’t approve of using cheap tricks,” she teased the Doctor.

“Oh… well…” He blushed. “It worked and Tony turned up when I wanted him to, after using the menu on Stranger Then Fiction.”

“What exactly did you say?” she curiously wondered.

“Something along the lines of ‘you miss him and would love to see him again’,” he reluctantly admitted.

She playfully nudged his shoulder. “You sentimental old fool! Only you would be so sweet, but I love you for it.”

As she got to the word ‘love’ his whole demeanour changed; to that of a startled rabbit. Frightened she had offended him, she immediately tried to placate him by placing her hands on his upper arms. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said it like that… I wasn’t thinking.”

His soulfully sad eyes bore into her. “Don’t be sorry if you really mean it.”

Her breath fluttered in her throat. Was it okay to love him? “I don’t know what I’m allowed anymore with you. If you want me to lock away how I feel then I’d do that.”

Dare he believe this? He had to know. “Do you miss being in 1969?” he quietly asked, his tone giving away no clue as to how he wanted her to answer.

“I don’t miss the clothing, sexist blokes or the appalling pay for women; but I do miss members of my family. Even more, Doctor, I miss you,” she confessed.

His expression didn’t change. “The offer still stands,” he stated as his emotions warred with each other. 

Inevitably she asked, “What offer?”

There was a faint twitch around his eye to denote any reaction. “The one I made when I erm… when we… were in the bath together.” 

He really did mean it, and he was testing her out! A sly grin spread across her face. “Trying to entice me to join you again, I see; when we don’t even have any bubble bath, let alone shaving stuff to hand.” 

“There was another activity on offer,” he reminded her; a saucy tone seeping into his words. “One that was also mutually beneficial.”

“You say the sexiest things,” she mocked him. 

“Let’s see if I can do them too,” he gasped out as his lips came crashing down onto hers. 

With slow sweeps, he encouraged her to open up to him, and they hungrily renewed their need for one another. He really shouldn’t be so good at this, she thought, while she still had the chance. 

That was right before their declarations of love took over, and their need to prove their worth; all night long. It was also before a certain offer was fulfilled; but that was the TARDIS’s secret for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** the Stranger Than Fiction DVD was released here in the UK on the 2nd April 2007.  
>  **A/N2:** I have a couple of DVD Extras planned for this story, if anyone is interested. And thank you for reading this story.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NB:** There is a **Back In The Day[DVD Extra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1276657)** that covers the marriage consummation.


End file.
